Lean On Him
by jls21ae
Summary: Lillyana has spent her life in Amity. Knowing she isn't happy and wanting more adventure her best-friend and her have been training for Dauntless. As soon as she arrives she is hooked on him but will he ever notice the quiet girl in the middle of the pack or just skip over her? *One year after Eric and Fours initiation. No war.*
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sun warming my face. Slowly opening my eyes I jump back from someone standing right beside my bed. As my eyes focus I see it is Christian Hallows, he's been my best-friend since we were little. The only person I would entrust with all my secrets here in Amity. I notice he's laughing at me.

Christian is handsome in his own right but when he laughs his whole face lights up. While we are so much alike mentally, physically we are opposites. He's much taller than me standing at 6' but then again most people are since I'm only 5'4. His eyes a deep brown compared to my very blue eyes with light greens and browns around the pupil making them seem darker than they are. He's blond with shortly cut hair and I have deep brown wavy hair just past my shoulders naturally lightened by the hours we spend in the sun. While he stays pale in the sun I have olive skin.

If I was a different person I could be attracted to him but after spending so many years together I think of him as another brother especially since my own moved to his own room two years ago. My brother Daniel got his own room to begin his new life after his choosing ceremony and a year ago his girlfriend Lexxy moved in with him. They have recently decided to marry. While I'm happy for him I can't help but feel like he's no longer family. Spitefully I blame Lexxy though I know she's not at fault I just never see him since she moved in. We used to find time to see each other but since she moved in he doesn't have time for much else.

"And what do you find so amusing", I ask as I finally crawl from beneath my blankets to get up.

"I've never been able to make you jump before. I'm just enjoying the small victory", I can't help but to smile he has been trying to catch me off guard for a year now and this is the first time he's succeeded.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'll allow you to enjoy this", I say smiling back to him.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. Even if I did they wouldn't understand why it is so amazing".

I roll my eyes as I pull my yellow tank top on followed closely by my red capris. For the last year me and Christian have spent any time we can get alone training for The Choosing Ceremony that would take place tomorrow. Christian had turned 16 three months ago and thankfully I had turned 16 yesterday so we would be choosing our factions together. Today we would take the aptitude test.

We walked out of my room and met my parents by the door. My mother Lilac was smiling at me while my father just watched as Christian and I crossed the room. My mother immediately pulled me into her arms for a hug. I hugged her back knowing I would truly miss this when I transferred but I knew I couldn't stay where I couldn't be myself.

"Good morning mother".

"Good morning my Lilly", she whispered into my ear running her fingers through my hair like she did when I was little. I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes before she moved on to hug Christian. My father's hugs have always been awkward. My father and I were close when I was a child but as I grew older we had less and less in common.

"Good morning father".

"Good morning Lillyana", he said formally after pulling away and then patting Christian on the shoulder.

We head down to the cafeteria joining the other families heading down for breakfast. After we get our trays we sit at a table. I stare at my tray for a moment it's the same thing we have every day, our homemade bread, an apple, oatmeal with no flavor, and water. I wish we had something different occasionally. Setting the bread to the side knowing I won't eat it I pick up the apple using a knife to cut it into slices that I'll dip into the oatmeal.

I notice my mother waving someone over and I look over my shoulder to see Alexander Bell and his parents heading towards our table. I move closer to Christian to make room hoping one of his parents will sit there but of course Alexander sits next to me.

"Good morning Lilly", I nod my head to show I heard him chewing my food without looking at him. I feel someone kick me under the table and look up to see my mother tip her head toward Alexander.

I sigh softly before replying, "Good morning Alexander". I notice him perk up and I frown as I shove another apple slice into my mouth. I knew he liked me but I did not like him. I knew what I wanted in a guy and he was not it. He's not much taller than my 5'4 and he is very thin. I have some muscle and a slightly curvy figure, my chest much curvier than the rest. I knew he would never be able to protect me if the need ever arose. I wanted someone who I could give my closely held control over to that I could trust. Someone I knew who could take care of me who would hold me when I couldn't stay strong and who could push me to be better and stronger.

I listen to our parents talk about the tests today when I feel Alexander lean closer to me and I grind my teeth a little. An annoying tick I had developed whenever he was near.

"Are you nervous about the tests today", I hear him ask way too close to me ear.

I lean closer to Christian away from Alexander before responding, "Not really". Honestly I would be shaking if I let go of my control. I was terrified that all my training and planning would be for nothing and I would end up being told I belonged in Amity.

*** This is my first FanFiction. I plan on continuing but I was wondering if anyone could give me some criticism on where I could improve my writing. Thank you so much in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we finished breakfast Christian, Alexander, and I headed toward the vans that were used to transport us to the school. I feel Alexander's hand brushing against my own as we walk. I grab Christian's hand and I speed up getting to a van and pulling myself and Christian into the last two seats available and close the door quickly. Christian starts laughing immediately and I elbow him.

"It's not funny", I mumble.

"Yes it is", he says through his chuckling. "Come on he's not that bad".

I just roll my eyes and stare out the window as the van begins to move. I stare at the fields passing us by thinking of this time last year. There was a meeting and while sitting among the tree roots and watching everyone debate the decision of upgrading our irrigation system I just knew that this wasn't what I wanted. I felt horrible as I thought how meek everyone was, bending to other's ideas without really voicing their own. My parents just gave in when another person gave an idea that was different than their own and ignored what they had wanted. I could see how it could work but I didn't want to spend my time doing what everyone else wanted.

That night while alone and sitting across from Christian I told him I didn't think I belonged here. I didn't expect to hear him say he felt the same and he was scared that he would leave during The Choosing Ceremony and he didn't want to lose his best-friend. We spent the night debating where we felt we would go. Wanting to stay together we looked for somewhere we could go together. We decided against Candor as I wasn't open and Christian didn't like how rude they could be. Erudite was out, while we both did well in school neither of us wanted to study for the rest of our lives. Abnegation might not be so bad they were quiet and did everything for everyone else but with my natural distrust of most people Christian thought it wouldn't work. That left Dauntless to choose so we started training.

We started with taking runs around the edge of the fields. That first run was the worst and we barely made it around but as the year drew on we had gotten up to four laps around the fields. During one of those runs we ran into a couple of Dauntless members doing a perimeter check.

"Hey", was shouted at us as we turned around the edge of the wheat field. Startled we stopped staring at the two black clothed men jogging towards us. "What do you think are you doing out here", said the same voice that yelled coming from the taller of the two. He had short dark blond hair on top and the sides shaved with very light blue eyes. He had a scar crossing his strong angular face it was very thin and ran from the outer corner of his left eye across his nose and disappearing where his jaw turned under. They both wore black cargo style pants with a ton of pockets and black t-shirts that stretched over their bulging muscles.

I was silent but Christian spoke up, "Just going for a run".

The look he gave us was one of suspicion, "We've seen you out here for days. What are two Amity to gain from running laps"? I didn't know anyone had seen us and if they had I assumed they would think we were just racing or something.

Christian looked him directly in eye and said "Maybe these two Amity are trying to make a decision for themselves before The Choosing Ceremony next year". I watched confused as the Dauntless man threw his head back and laughed.

"Not liking the bread anymore young one", he asked looking directly at me. I'm usually silent to strangers but I knew to get into Dauntless I needed to be a bit more open.

"Never liked it", I responded following Christians lead and looking him directly in the eye. He laughed again.

"Well, running laps alone won't get you out of here", he looked at the other man nodding him over. The second man was slightly shorter than the first with long black hair pulled back from his face. He had a defined brow and jaw line with chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. He had arms that displayed strong muscles and a healthy tan. I felt myself flush looking at him my eyes lingering a little longer than was necessary. "I'm Maloki and this is Kristopher. Don't go anywhere." He put his hand on Kristopher's shoulder and they turned away speaking in hushed tones. It took a few minutes and I was just about to start running again my short patience running out when they turned around.

"We're gonna help you train". Whatever I had expected that was not it. I could tell Christian was shocked as well when his jaw dropped a little.

My eyes narrowed a little before I asked with one simple word, "Why"?

Kristopher answered this time his tone deep and soft and I closed my eyes for a moment letting it roll over me before I processed what he just said, "We both transferred into Dauntless and know how hard initiation is for transfers. If we had a little bit of help beforehand maybe we wouldn't be working The Wall".

We set up a schedule to meet each day, learning as much as we could. My crush on Kristopher calmed down into respect fairly quickly. They helped us to build the muscles we now try to hide beneath our clothes. They showed us some moves for fights but didn't want us to be too good or everyone would suspect something was wrong. They taught us to throw knives with deadly accuracy and they even taught us to shoot. We met a few other Dauntless members who Kristopher and Maloki trusted. Tonight would be the last time we would see them until they returned to Dauntless on the weekends.

I felt the van slowing down and focused noticing that we were pulling up in front of the school. When we stopped everyone piled out walking to stand in line to get in. Listening to the others laughing and joking around us I wondered what it would be like to be completely carefree and let the group decide everything for me but I know it's not really what I want.

I notice Alexander is standing very close beside me, "I wish I was a calm as you two seem to be".

"We're not really nervous about the results just what the test involves", Christian answered for both of us.

That's when I hear it, the train is coming. Stepping around Alexander to the edge of the group I watch as the Dauntless born start jumping from the train. I can't wait to do that it looks like so much fun. As they run and tumble pushing each other around as they race to their door, I watch until they settle down laughing loudly. I turn sharply when I feel a hand on my lower back but it's just Christian. We stand together quietly waiting for the doors to open where we'll be lead to wait for our turn for the aptitude test. I looked into Christian's eyes and smiled nodding as the doors began to open and he smiled back as we walked through the doors to our future.


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered the school we were lead to the waiting area; normally known as the cafeteria. We followed the other Amity students to a table and took a seat. Unfortunately Alexander found his seat right next to me pressing against my side. I looked at Christian and tried to shove him over but he held his spot and I could see the laughter in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him vowing payback later as I settled in waiting for it to quiet down.

Looking up I notice an Erudite woman standing up front watching and waiting for the students to settle before she began to speak.

"Good morning, my name is Rebecca Cauthen and I will be over seeing the testing today. Five names will be called at a time to come back to perform the test. Remember that while the test will tell you where you would be suited it is ultimately up to you to choose your faction. Thank you and let's begin."

I didn't hear the first few names as I sat waiting but I felt when Alexander got up to take his test. About fifteen minutes later I felt him return and when he sat down it was a little further away from me. They called a few more groups of names I heard them call Christian. I look over as he gets up and mouth good luck at him.

When he returns he smiles at me and nods. I let out a smile still worried about myself but relieved that Christian was good. I hear my name in the next group and feel Christian squeeze my hand as I get up nodding at me and whispers I'll be fine. It takes less time than I thought it would to get to the testing room.

When I walk in the first thing I notice is how white the room is. I see someone beside me and when I turn my head it's just my reflection, apparently one of the walls is covered completely by a mirror. I turn away and notice an Abnegation man waiting patiently as I take in the room.

"Good morning. You can have a seat", he says as he motions to a reclining chair like a dentist would use. Once I sit he hands me a small glass with a clear liquid in it. I just stare it not sure what he wants me to do.

He smiles, "You drink it to start the test". I stare at it for another minute before bringing the glass to my lips and swallowing the liquid as quickly as possible. I hand the glass back and stare at the ceiling for a minute before turning to ask what is supposed to happen when I notice I'm alone. I stand up and head towards where the door was to find it no longer there.

"Hello" I call out. I move closer to the mirror thinking maybe there was a way out by it when I notice something behind me. Turning I see two stands on one there is a large hunk of cheese and the other a knife.

I jump a little when a voice I don't know calls out, "Choose".

I don't hesitate when I reach for the knife. I turn when the stands disappear and I hear a snarl behind me. It's from a large brown dog with black eyes bearing its teeth at me. I watch as it slowly prowls towards me. I stare at it as it gets closer. I steady myself and when it lunges I throw the knife watching as the knife buries into the dogs chest and it drops to the ground in front of me. Sighing I turn to see the door has returned.

When I step through the door I expected to be in the hallway not on a bus. I grab the pole closest to me waiting to see where I was headed. While waiting I notice a man sitting on the bench to my left reading a paper. The newspaper actually caught my attention the main headline reading _**Murderer on the Loose**_ above a grainy picture of a man's face. It has been a long time since I last saw or heard the word murder.

The man looks up at me, "Do you know him"?

Feeling that I do know him but feeling it would be a bad to say I do I just shrug my shoulders and look away.

He stands up and asks more forcefully, "Do you know him"?

"No, I don't" I reply.

"If you know him you could save my life", he shouts in my face.

"Well, I don't know him", I tell him a little angry he's in my face.

I blink and I'm sitting back in the chair with the Abnegation man beside me smiling.

"Congratulations you have finished. The aptitude test shows you are best suited for Dauntless. You may go back out now. Just remember you are not to discuss your results".

I sigh I had gotten Dauntless. I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders as I head back out to wait for the tests to finish. As I sit down beside Christian I smile and nod letting him know everything was going to plan. He sighs as well and smiles. I notice Alexander is still tense sitting there. I don't understand why as we all know he will stay in Amity. When everyone has finished with the test we are allowed to go back home to think about what which faction we will choose at The Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

After the quiet ride home me and Christian head to our separate rooms to change before going for a run. When I arrive my parents are still out working so I quickly change into my running shoes before heading down to meet Christian.

As soon as I saw him I sprinted into a run right past him. I heard him laugh as he ran to keep up. When we finished we stopped on the far side of the field to wait for Maloki and Kristopher.

"I can't believe we finally made it, tomorrow we head to Dauntless", I smile as I say it. "It's been such a crazy year and it's finally over".

"I have to admit I was worried we wouldn't get what we wanted even after all the training or that we would get different factions".

"I know I was worried as well".

"Well we weren't", I heard Kristopher say from behind us. I run over to him and he catches me into a hug laughing and spins me around. When he sets me down I stare up into his eyes. Okay maybe my crush hasn't left me completely I can still get lost in those dark eyes. I let out a small scream when I'm grabbed from behind.

"Hey no forgetting me now", Maloki laughs throwing me over his shoulder. I can't help but laugh as well.

When my feet are finally settled back on the ground we all sit down.

"So, it was all fine just like we said it would be", Maloki asks.

"Of course, you were the ones who trained us after all", Christian responds.

"Then what was that we heard about being worried", Kristopher asks.

"Just some jitters, it was a big deal you know," I say.

"Tonight's the last time we get to train you tomorrow you'll head to Dauntless Headquarters. There are some things we waited to tell you just in case. Make sure you don't jump first and stay to the middle of the pack and don't show off too much," Maloki explains.

"If you are too far ahead you'll paint targets on your backs for the other initiates and you don't want the extra trouble", Kristopher says.

"I thought you wanted us to be in the front of the pack. I thought that was why you agreed to train us", Christian says.

"Yes but not in the beginning, the leaders and trainers will expect you to be weak and not know anything. If you show off too much it'll draw attention to you", Kristopher answers. "Show how much you improve through the training and in the end you'll be higher in the ranks than the others".

We spend the rest of the time training before returning to the compound and join our families for dinner. It is always quiet in the cafeteria the night after tests since we're supposed to be thinking on which faction to choose.

I go to sleep early that night ready to start my new life tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake it is still dark out and a glance at my clock tells me it is only four in the morning. I decide to get the day started. Getting out of bed I grab my clothes for the day, a pair of yellow shorts and a red t-shirt and head for the shower.

When I return to my room I sit on my bed taking in the view and making a mental picture of what I'll be leaving behind today. Just a year ago it felt as though today would never arrive and now here it is. I know my parents will miss me but they still have Daniel. At that thought I know I have to see him one more time. I jump up throwing on my running shoes before rushing out to see him.

Even though it is early I am not surprised when Daniel opens the door after I knock, "What are you doing up and here so early"?

"Today's The Choosing Ceremony and I wanted to see you before we went to it. Even though we haven't seen each other much lately I just want you to know that I love you and you'll always be my big brother".

His eyes widen, "Oh Lilly", and pulls me into his room hugging me and whispers, "No matter where you go you'll always be my baby sister".

This is the first time it really hits me that I'm leaving and I feel the tears begin to fall. He just holds me tighter as I let it out.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for mom and dad", I say pulling away to look at him. "Not like the last year but actually going to visit them".

He looks me dead in the eye, "I promise I'll be better about visiting".

I nod accepting his promise, "You can't let them know anything until they return".

He nods hugging me again, "I should probably head back before they wake up", I say while turning toward the door. I stop with my hand on the door knob and look back one last time, "Goodbye".

As I close the door I hear Daniel's voice crack when he replies, "Goodbye Lilly".

I pause and lean against the wall, it was harder to say goodbye than I thought it would be. My family were the only people I was close to and now I was leaving them. I let myself slide down the wall pulling my knees into my chest and that's how Christian found me ten minutes later.

"What are you doing on the floor", he asks crouching down in front of me.

"Wishing I could tell my parents goodbye and tell them how much I love them and appreciate everything they've ever done for me".

He sighs as he sits beside me, "I know how you feel".

We sit for a few more minutes before getting up and heading back to our own rooms. When I walk into mine I see my parents sitting on the couch close together and my father motions me over. When I move towards them they separate leaving a space between them for me. It feels strange sitting between them on my last day here when it's been years since we've done this.

We'd been sitting for a while when I feel my father run his fingers through my hair. When I turn to him I see unshed tears shining in his eyes, "Where ever you go Lillyana your mother and I will always love you".

I'm shocked and start to speak, "But I'm not", he places a finger to my lips and smiles. It's not a real smile though because I can see the sadness behind it. He leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"We've always known you would leave one day. You were never really happy here, there's something missing here for you. We've had you for sixteen years and it's time for you to find somewhere to truly be happy". He leans in and wraps his arms around both me and my mother so we're all hugging and we stay that way until it's time to leave.

When we arrive at the Hub we take the elevator to the top floor and enter a large circular room. Each faction has a separate seating area while those who are choosing will stand in the front. When their name is called they will step forward and make a small cut in their hand and let a drop of blood fall into the choosing bowls. Each bowl is to represent a faction: Amity has earth, Abnegation is gray stones, Erudite is water, Candor has glass, and Dauntless is lit coals. I can imagine the sound of my blood as it hits the burning coals. I turn to my parents for the last time until I see them on visiting day.

I hug my mother first a whispered good luck and she lets go wiping quickly at her eyes.

I turn to my father not sure if we should hug when he opens his arms. I smile leaning into him. He tells me good luck and as I turn to join the line I hear him: though it's not much above a whisper, "Don't jump first". I turn back and he winks before joining my mother in the Amity section. Maloki had told me and Christian the same when he gave us advice last night about Dauntless initiation but how would my father know anything about that.

I don't get a chance to really think it over before Jeanine Matthews steps before the choosing bowls to address the room.

"Good morning. Another year has passed and with it comes the chance for our dependents to choose their factions. It's their turn to choose what they want out of life. Will they be in Candor and honor the truth, or possibly Erudite and learn everything they can. They may choose Dauntless and live bravely protecting our society. They might want to enjoy serving others and join Abnegation or help feed our city by going to Amity. Where ever they choose to go they will be adults starting a new life in our city no longer dependents but making their own way. Remember Faction before Blood. Let us begin. Zate".

They always start in alphabetical order from the end to the beginning so it will be awhile before I choose. The first transfer surprisingly leaves Erudite to Candor. As the ceremony continues I notice more transfers than usual.

"Hallows".

I watch as Christian walks confidently up to the bowls and makes quick work in slicing his palm. He doesn't even pause before thrusting his arm over the coals and I can hear the sizzle from here. Dauntless stands clapping loudly and cheering as he makes his way over. There's only one person left before it will be my turn. She is Abnegation and stays there.

"Grove".

I walk up to the bowls and reach for the knife. Pressing the blade quickly into the meaty part of my palm I cut a small line into it. There's a bite to it but it doesn't hurt too much. I hold my hand to myself for a moment a sad part of me wants me to hold my hand over the dirt and return to my parents but my father is right I can't stay where I won't be happy.

I push my arm from my body and hear the sizzle of the coals seconds before the Dauntless start cheering. I set the knife back and wipe my palm as I walk to my new faction almost stumbling when someone slaps my back as I join Christian at the back.

I tune out the ceremony looking at the people seated in front of me wondering what they are like in their own headquarters. An elbow to the ribs pulls me out my thoughts and I look at Christian. He nods his head down to the person now walking toward Dauntless. I was about to ask Christian why it mattered I doubt I would know them when I do a double take. It's Alexander Bell. What, why, how is all that processes in my head and when he looks at me I see him smile.

When he reaches us he hugs me though I tense up I'm just too shocked to pull away.

"I thought I would be the only transfer here from Amity. I was going to have to stay there no matter the test when you transferred I was so happy".

I don't say anything as I pull away and watch as the ceremony ends. The Dauntless always leave first and I follow quickly behind. I notice we're not headed to the elevator when I hear a loud pounding from the stairs and see the dauntless are laughing and running full speed down. I laugh as I grab Christian's hand pulling him with as I join the chaos.

When we reach the bottom no one stops they continue out through the doors into the streets. I see people running out of the street to get out of the way as we continue to run in the middle of the road. We slow down as we near the train tracks which are set above the ground at least twenty feet and when the Dauntless born start climbing I join quickly.

Having watched the Dauntless for years I know we'll have to run and jump on the train as it passes. Laughing and slightly out of breath I hug Christian.

"We made it so far", he laughs at me.

I hear the train and notice the others begin to run. I push Christian into running behind them. I watch the first few people jump in to see how it's done before grabbing the handle on the side and taking a few more steps I pull myself up and then into the car. Christian follows close behind me almost knocking me over when he gets in. Alexander unfortunately makes it as well. I know I really don't want him to have to live factionless but I don't want him here either.

A girl next to me wearing an Erudite uniform extends her hand to me, "Hi, I'm Cayla". Amity is more for hugging but I shake her hand anyway.

"Lillyana and this is Christian", I say.

"Who is he", she motions to Alexander. Surprised but maybe if she shows some interest in him he might back off from me.

"Alexander," I reply.

Suddenly I hear a shout and move towards the still open car door and look out. I feel queasy and I'm not even looking down when I notice they are jumping from the train to a roof a few feet away with an eight story drop below it. Well fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

"They're jumping", Christian says behind me.

"I HATE heights, why does it have to be so high", I ask.

"It's to test our bravery come on we can jump together".

We move to the opposite side of the car with Cayla joining us. I take Christians hand and let him pull me with him as we run full speed to the door. I close my eyes as I push myself from the train. I feel completely weightless for about 2 seconds before I slam into a gravel covered roof. Landing on my side I roll right onto my back opening my eyes I stare at the sky laughing until Christian's face blocks my view.

He holds his hand down to help me up, "Let's go". Grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up we gather with the other initiates.

A man probably in his early thirties steps up onto a ledge. "My name is Max and I'm one of the Leaders of Dauntless. This is the point of no return you either jump and join us or you can stay behind and move forward factionless. The choice is yours. Now who is gonna jump first"?

Christian and I look at each other sideways and wait for who will go first. After Maloki and my father warning me not to jump first I know we'll wait. A Dauntless born steps forward after a few minutes and Max steps out of his way; we watch as he steps to the ledge and looks down before looking back at us. I can see the fear in his eyes right before he jumps. I can hear his yells for a few seconds before it goes quiet.

After two more initiates jump I step forward.

"An Amity, I don't think we've ever gotten a transfer from there before", a younger man comments from just behind Max. I look at him for a moment. He's tall maybe just a bit shorter than Christian but he can't be much older than us. Blond hair cut short and grey eyes that stare right back at me. He has his eyebrow pierced as well as the left side of his lip. He's wearing a black jacket and black pants but I can still see the muscles pushing against the fabric. He seems pale but as I look him over I realize the black box shaped tattoos on either side of his neck just make him seem pale. A slight shiver slides down my spine as I look back into his eyes. Dangerous is all that came to mind, well gorgeous came as well but I'll just ignore that.

"We didn't like the bread anymore", I say as I step to the edge and without looking down I jump.

I close my eyes as I start to fall, if I had looked down I never would have jumped. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. After a few more seconds I feel my back connect with something that gives and wraps around me. I open my eyes when I stop bouncing to realize it's a net. My head snaps to the side when I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. It's a man reaching up to help me down.

When I'm back on my own two feet I look up at the man who helped me from the net. He has dark skin and quite a few tattoos and piercings that I can tell.

"Name", he asks.

I think for a moment before responding with, "Ana".

"Fourth jumper, Ana," he calls out to those standing to the side and they cheer. I move to the side when the cheering calms down and watch as Christian falls to the net just after me.

He doesn't change his name. As we wait I start to wonder where Alexander is; I didn't pay attention to see if he was on the roof. Not that I care mind you but while I don't want to be in the same faction as him I don't wish being factionless on anyone.

I lean toward Christian and ask, "Was Alexander on the roof"?

I watch as Christian scrunches his eyebrows together as he thinks. Before he can answer the next jumper comes down and I recognize Cayla. As she comes out of the net I realize I wasn't paying much attention when the man helping everyone shouts, "Fourteenth jumper, Cayla".

Cayla joins us and I'm about to ask if Alexander was with her when the next jumper hits the net and I know its Alexander.

Once the last jumper comes down; a boy from Candor named Heath, we are finally introduced to the man who was helping us out of the net.

"My name is Amar and I'll be the transfer instructor during Initiation. This is Four he'll be training to become an instructor", he waves his hand towards a man standing just behind him to the left. "Dauntless-born will go with Maci for their training", then waits as they gather behind a very blond very tall woman and head out. "Follow me".

After a few minutes we stop, "This is The Chasm", I glance over the railing to see water like an underground spring. Though it is not calm like one would think it's rushing through and I feel a slight spray from the water on my face when it hits the wall. "Be careful in here if you go down you aren't coming back up alive".

He continues on until we come to a large opening like a cave and stops again. "This is The Pit and we'll be spending a lot of time here during your training. It is usually a gathering place once training has ended". He points up where I can see some walkways and openings in the side of the walls, "Those are the shops you'll get your points in about a week and they can be used to purchase anything you want. When you finish initiation the points are given out based on the position you choose. Let's continue it's almost time for dinner and one more stop".

When we stop again it's in front of a set of double doors, "These are your rooms for the rest of your training", with that he opened the door into a dorm style room with eight bunk beds and some dressers. Across the room I notice an archway and I can see sinks through it. "Pick a bed and get changed dinner is in twenty minutes. I'll be back in ten minutes to show you where it is", then headed back the way we came.

Walking into the room I went to the first bed by the door with Christian right behind me grabbing the bed next to mine. I look in the dresser and find some clothes; black t-shirts, tank tops, and workout pants, all in different sizes. Looking around I notice some black tennis shoes by the door and head over to grab a pair for myself and Christian so we get the right size before everyone else sees them.

Walking back to bed I set the shoes down right as Christian grabs me as I'm bent over and starts laughing as he lifts me into a hug.

"We are here".

I can't help but laugh with him. Once he has set me back on the ground we change I grab a tank top and some pants. While I'm putting on my shoes Cayla sits on my bed and hands me a black jacket.

"Thanks", I tell her throwing it on as I stand ready to go.

Amar steps back into the room, "Grab your old faction's clothes and follow me".

After a couple minutes of walking I notice an orange glow on the walls. As we get closer I realize it must be a fire. When we stop we're standing by a very large circular fireplace.

"This is our symbol for leaving your old factions behind. Burning your old clothes and accepting your place in Dauntless initiation. Toss your clothes in and then we can head to dinner".

One by one each of us place our clothes into the fire. I did feel a little sad it was kind of like a final goodbye. Once everyone has placed their clothes into the fire we went to dinner.

Walking into the cafeteria the first thing I notice was how loud it was and crowded, more so than I originally thought it would be. I hate crowds and pressed closer to Christian's back as we looked for a table. We found a table fairly quickly and sat between Christian and Cayla with Alexander across from me. A few of the other transfers joined us as well.

I could feel it as I started to draw into myself right before I felt Christian's elbow in my side.

"Stop that I'm here and everything is fine", he whispered in my ear.

"There's so many more people here than I ever expected and it's so loud", I muttered back as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm here and we'll really only see all of them during mea..",

"Problems already", I lifted my head from Christian's shoulder and looked into dark grey eyes. I shivered as I watched those eyes move across my face and down before moving back up; a slight smirk gracing those pierced lips.

Oh my. I tried to open my mouth but it just was not cooperating with me.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer initiate", he stated again a slight growl to the words and my eyes closed. I knew Kristopher had an amazing voice but this just voice melted over me. Definitely a problem.

"No problems here", Christian answered for me.

He cocked his head to the side and his eyes moved away from me to Christian. I noticed his eyes sharpen and felt Christian's arm tighten on my shoulder. Pretty sure I missed something there.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you", and looked back at me.

I dropped my eyes to the table while trying to fight the heat rising in my face, "No problems".

"Good, we don't need drop outs so early in initiation", I heard more than saw him actually go.

Christian's arm tightened on my shoulders once again before he let me go to grab some food.

"What did I miss there"?

Christian smiled as he put a hamburger on my plate, "When"?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know when".

I heard Cayla laughing beside me, "How could you have missed that especially after the look he gave you right before you jumped earlier"?

"What look"?

Cayla didn't get to respond because suddenly the Dauntless began to cheer and we watched as Max stepped out on a platform above the cafeteria.

"Welcome to Dauntless everyone, new and old. Today begins our initiate's new life in Dauntless. We are excited to welcome you to your new faction. Tomorrow they start training but tonight, tonight we celebrate".

As soon as he finished speaking everyone started cheering and jumping up. Before I had really processed what was happening I was being picked up and being passed around along with the other initiates. I tried to relax but that was not working. I sighed as soon as I was put back down and found Christian immediately.

He was all smiles but when he looked at me he stopped and rushed over, "Let's go back to the room".

I nod as he puts his hand on my side to help guide me from the room. As we duck out neither of us notice the grey eyes following our path out the door.

****Sorry it's been such a long wait. I'm changing jobs this week so hopefully I'll have some more time to post more.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I really need to start learning to like people more don't I", I asked as soon as we left the cafeteria.

"I don't think it's about liking them, just more letting yourself open up", Christian responded.

"I don't know how to or even if I can", I stopped as we passed through The Chasm and just looked over the edge at the water. "It's easier this way, to just rely on myself and you. Why do I need anyone else"? Christian leaned on the railing beside me. "It's always been easier for you to make friends to talk to people and I always wanted that. You make it look so easy and it seems no matter how much I try I freak out over crowds and new people. I want it to be simpler to get to know people".

"It will get better, you'll get used to this place and until then we'll find somewhere to hide out. Now let's get to the room to shower before everyone comes back", he cracks a smile my way.

"Sounds like a plan", I pull him into a hug before we leave. "Thanks for listening and dealing with all this".

"You're like my little sister of course I will deal with everything you let me".

After letting go I punch him in the arm and laugh, "Let's go".

When we get back to the room we're the first back and grab a shower while the water's still warm. I have no doubt the water would be cold after all the initiates shower. I decide to sleep in a pair of shorts and tank top and since I'm not sure what time we'll be woken I decide to wear a sports bra and socks to sleep.

Laying down I wait for Christian to come out of the shower when I hear the door open; I look over and see Alexander come in.

"I was wondering where you went. I didn't see you after Max's speech", he came over to my bed and sat himself down on the side.

"We just wanted to get away from all the noise", I replied turning on my side away from him.

"We", he asked.

"Christian's in the shower", I say as my eyes drift closed from tiredness. They snap open though as I feel Alexander move closer on the bed and his hand moving on to my arm. I turn to see what he's doing and notice he's leaning down towards me.

I move away from him, "What are you doing"?

"Well, I was going to", he paused for a moment", just say good night". With that he moved off the bed and went towards the bathroom. Christian came out a minute later.

"Oh thank goodness; what took you so long? Alexander came in and he sat on my bed" I told him.

Christian looked at me and started laughing, "He sat on your bed? Oh no the horror, maybe we should burn it".

"I wasn't done yet. I think he was going to try to kiss me", I whispered so hopefully Alexander wouldn't hear me from the bathroom.

"Is it really that bad of a thing, he likes you and I know you don't like him but I never understood why".

"He's just not my type", I shrug as I reply.

"Then what is your type cause as far as I know you haven't liked anyone, other than a small crush on Kristopher", he sat on the floor beside my bed.

I flush and look away shrugging as grey eyes flash in mind, "I don't know".

He looks at me skeptically, "I think you're lying to me. Who is it"?

Thankfully I was saved from having to answer when the door opened and the other initiates come in.

"Let's get some sleep I'm sure we're gonna have to get up early", I say as he stands up.

"You've got that right", Cayla says coming over, "we have to be in The Pit at eight tomorrow morning". Then she heads over to her bed.

I look over at the only clock in the room to see it's going on one in the morning.

"We will finish this conversation", Christian says as he gets into his own bed.

Surprisingly I fall asleep fairly quickly which turned out to be a good thing when a loud ringing goes through the room for about ten seconds. I get out of bed and notice it's about seven thirty and I rush to get ready. After throwing on a pair of pants, a tank top, and my shoes I wait for Christian to finish before heading down to The Pit.

As soon as we get there my eyes zone in on him; I should really find out his name, standing across the room talking with Amar. My feet falter when his eyes turn to me for just a second and I feel Christian stop beside me. When I look over to him he's smirking and I narrow my eyes.

"What"? He just smiles at me and moves away from the door to wait for the others. I follow him, "Really what"?

"I think we don't have to finish that conversation from last night anymore", I stare at him confused for a moment and then I remember.

"No, I don't like him I don't even know his name", I mumble out a little.

"Yet, you don't know his him yet". He looked over at the Dauntless born, "I'll be right back".

I watch as he starts talking to one of the Dauntless born. I look around the room noticing the mats, punching bags, and a climbing wall over to the side. I also see what looks to be targets on the opposite wall.

All of a sudden I feel an arm go around my neck from behind and without a thought I elbow whoever is behind me. I hear the whoosh of air as it blows the hair around my ear but the grip doesn't let up.

"Not the first reaction I would've expected from an Amity on her first day in training", my eyes close, oh no. "You have strength though".

When he lets me go I turn around, "I'm sorry I'm just kind of jumpy I didn't mean to hit you".

He laughs, "It's not really a big deal maybe you do belong here if that was your first reaction. When you ran away during the celebration last night I wasn't sure if you had what it took to be Dauntless".

"Oh, I… I just", I stammer out as Christian comes over and puts his arm around me.

"You alright", Christian asks though he seemed to be glaring at the other man.

"I'm fine", I respond.

"Well, it seems it's time to get started," Eric moved beside me and placed a hand on my back leading me over to the other initiates. Once we reach the others he leaves my side but instead of just removing his hand from my back he ran his hand along my back and over my side as he moved away. I shivered as I felt his hand run along my back and I saw him smirk but not at me though over his shoulder to where Christian was standing behind us.

Once he was gone Christian moved to my side, "I don't like him".

"Why not", I ask. "He doesn't seem all that bad to me".

"Says the girl who has a crush on him", he sighs out. "His name is Eric and apparently he's up for a leadership position. I'll tell you later what the Dauntless born told me".

Amar steps up before us with Four standing right behind him and Eric, it's nice to have a name for him, is sitting off to the side just watching.

"There are two parts to initiation in Dauntless; the first is physical. We'll begin by training your bodies. The next is mental where we will train your minds. You will be trained separate from the Dauntless born but you will be ranked together. These rankings will determine which jobs you can move into after initiation. From what I've learned this morning the rankings will also determine who gets cut", he sends a glare towards Eric.

"Cut, what do you mean cut", one of the transfers asks.

Eric stood up, "It means that at the end of each stage of initiation the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving Dauntless to live Factionless. We've been accepting everyone who makes it through initiation over the years and we don't have many positions open anymore. You chose Dauntless now Dauntless gets to choose you". With that he sat back down.

"Let's begin by running some laps around The Pit", Amar says.

Everyone begins running. By the end Christian and I are the only two keeping up with Amar with Alexander right behind us.

"I'm surprised you three are doing better than the others", he comments.

Christian and I look at each other before he responds, "We spent time out in the fields in Amity and we ran around outside a lot when we were younger".

"Makes sense since the other factions don't really spend much time running or playing other than Amity and Dauntless", Amar says.

Once the other initiates join us we begin working with the punching bags once Amar showed us a few moves. Both Christian and I were holding back not wanting to show off our skills like Maloki and Kristopher suggested. I was throwing some light punches against the bag when I felt someone behind me and I turn to see Eric watching me. I went back to the bag trying to ignore the feeling of his stare against my back.

I startle slightly when I feel one hand against my shoulder blade and the other on my hip. I close my eyes as he uses his hands to set my back straight and turned to the side; the way I know it should be, and then both of his hands are on my hips.

"Now try hitting the bag", he says quietly like a breathless whisper and I tense to fight the apparently uncontrollable shivers that appear when he does.

I put a little more power behind the punch and feel him nod before he moves away. I look over to see Christian shake his head and go back to hitting his own bag. After a little longer we break for lunch.

Once we sit in the Cafeteria I just have to know what is going on.

"So are you gonna tell me what you learned about Eric", I ask him.

He looks at me seriously, "He usually stays within a small group of friends and he's not really the nicest to anyone outside that group". He looks away from me.

"You know something else. What is it"?

"They also said he has a reputation". I just look at him waiting for him to finish. "You know, he likes to sleep around".

"Oh, ok", I look down at my plate.

He gives me a side hug, "I just don't want you to get hurt because he can't keep his hands off other girls".

"No, I get it I'm good with avoiding the hurt of any kind", I smiled as I shoulder bumped him before I began eating.

Cayla and Alexander joined us for lunch along with some other people.

"This is Heath, Cassidy, and Kyle", Cayla introduced us to them as well.

"Hi", both Christian and I respond.

Heath I remember was the last jumper into the net. He has red short hair and blue eyes. I couldn't tell how tall he was since he was sitting. Kyle had black hair that was almost to his shoulders and brown eyes. He seemed about the same height as Heath since he was sitting beside him. Cassidy had blond hair that was pulled back but seemed very long and dark blue eyes and she appeared to be pretty tall as well.

I was quiet during the rest of lunch thinking about what Christian told me. I look up at Eric a few tables away to see him looking back at me and he smiled. I looked away quickly and didn't look his way again. I know what Christian said meant I shouldn't even go there but a small part of me still found him attractive. Though, finding him attractive didn't mean I wanted to risk my heart over a boy. I need to ignore him and find some way to keep him out of my head.

When we went back to training we spent time throwing knives and when he came up behind me I made sure I was doing everything right to avoid him touching me again.

Though apparently not from speaking to me, "Relax", he told me before moving along.

When training ended we went to dinner and I sat with the same group of people. I joined the conversation around me laughing with the others. I actually found myself enjoying the others company. When dinner ended we walked around the shops even though we didn't have our points yet just to get an idea on what we would be getting.

We also stopped by the tattoo parlor to look around. While going over the walls looking at the art I knew I wanted something different. I decide to just think on it longer and come up with something myself. Moving along the wall I see Eric by one of the chairs talking with what I'm guessing is the artist.

I stay out of sight and just watch as he pulls the black t-shirt over his head. When he sits back I notice the tattoos on his neck move down over his muscled chest and tight stomach. The tattoo artist begins to tattoo something on his left shoulder. I watch as his muscles tense as the needle runs across his skin. I stare as the flesh colored skin becomes black from the ink completely fascinated. I just wanted to run my hands over his already tattooed skin.

I close my eyes trying to get myself back under control and jump when I hear someone behind me

"You ready to go", Christian asks.

"Yeah", I glance back over my shoulder at Eric and see he's watching me when I turn and follow Christian out. As we walk back to the room I ask him, "Will you stay around me when he's near? I've never liked someone like this and I just don't what to expect".

"I'll help you", he replies. "We'll see what happens. They said it was mostly rumors so maybe it's not as bad as they say. We'll just see how things go and maybe there's a small chance you could work it out with him".

When we get back to the room we shower quickly and get to bed to be ready for tomorrow. I fall asleep wondering if the rumors were true and I decide no matter how much I like him I have to protect myself from him until I know the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**** I have responded to some of the reviews and I really want to thank those who did review. You guys help me keep writing and since I know it's gonna be a busy week for me I wanted to get out another chapter for you. I'm hoping to still have time to get another chapter out later this week but just in case I don't have time I wanted to finish this one.**

Waking the next morning I just want to stay in bed with the fading memory of my dream of sliding my hands over ink covered skin. Opening my eyes I realize it's only six thirty. I turn onto my back and stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. Last night Christian said there was a chance that things could work out with Eric but I still need to be cautious. Just because he's attractive doesn't mean I should jump into anything with him.

I decide to get up and get ready for the day; deciding to go with shorts and a t-shirt for the day I throw on shoes and head down to The Pit to work out some before anyone else woke up. When I get there I start with some stretches before moving to the punching bags. Since no one was there I decide to put more strength into my punches. Trying to get rid of the frustration I lose track of time quickly as I work with the punching back moving from punches to kicks when I suddenly hear clapping. I turn quickly to see Eric behind me.

"For someone who was barely hitting the bag yesterday you seem to have gained a lot of muscles overnight", he moved closer as he spoke. "That's wrong though isn't it? Why hide all that strength"?

I just looked down at the floor knowing I'm a really bad liar when I'm looking at someone, "We spent a lot of time climbing trees and running when we were younger".

"That doesn't tell me why you're hiding it though does it", he circles me slowly one hand trailing along my side to my lower back as he moves around me. "I have a close friend who works The Wall", I inhale sharply as his hand trails along my stomach and he comes to a stop in front of me, "told me about two people from Amity that he helped train a few times. I have a feeling you and you're boyfriend were those two people".

My eyes widen slightly, "Christian's not my boyfriend", Eric smiles, "and I have no idea about the rest of the stuff you said". I mumbled it though I can hear the slight tremble in my voice even as I say it.

He steps closer to me and whispers, "I think you're lying to me". He's standing close enough that I have to tilt my head back slightly to look up at him. Looking into his eyes I'm not sure if I want to pull him closer or push him away from me. He decides to make the decision when he leans forward slowly; my hands automatically come up and I push against him just enough so he stops.

"This isn't a good idea", I move away and I have no idea where the strength suddenly came from.

"Ana, there you are. I was worried when I woke up and you just weren't there", I turn when I hear Christian. I was so happy he was here; I'm pretty sure I couldn't have pushed Eric away a second time.

"I woke up early and thought I would get some extra work in", I move towards him and I see his eyes shift to where Eric was standing.

"I'll tell you later", I mouth to him and he nods.

"You might want to go put some pants on we'll be training on the roof this morning", I hear Eric say from directly behind me.

I turn sharply, right into his arms. Surprised my hands grab onto his arms as I steady myself, "You really need to stop sneaking up on people or you need a collar with a bell so we can hear when you're coming".

He smirks and cocks his eyebrow, "You think I need a collar"?

My eyes widen and I can feel the heat filling my face, "N-no, I didn't mean that". I pull away from him and he lets me.

I practically run to Christian grabbing his hand and drag him out of The Pit behind me though I can hear Eric chuckling behind us.

Christian pulls me to a stop, "What was that"?

"I woke early and came down to get a real workout in before everyone got up. I didn't even know he was there until he started clapping", I turned toward him. "He started asking me how I was doing so well and why I was hiding my strength yesterday. He knows about our training Christian".

"What? Why would you tell him that", he asked.

I glared at him, "I didn't. He told me he had a friend who worked the wall and helped train two Amity a few times last year".

"Oh, well. Do you think anyone else knows"?

"I don't know, I guess we'll just wait and see", we start to head back to the rooms.

"I thought we decided he was a bad idea", he says after a minute of walking.

"I know that was the plan. I just don't seem to think very clearly when he's around", I respond as we get to the room. I go ahead and change into pants and grab my jacket as well in case it's really cold. Even though its early fall I know it's getting cold out quickly.

We wait for the others before heading back to The Pit to meet with Amar. When we got there Eric is nowhere in sight which I guess could be a good thing.

"Today we're gonna go up to the roof to practice so follow me", with that he heads to the other side of the room and goes through a door which leads to a stairway that only goes up. By the time we reach the top my thighs are burning and everyone seems out of breath except Amar and Four. They move behind a table signaling us to line up in front of the table to see what Amar's doing.

After showing us how to check the clip and turn the safety off. He then goes to a target and shows us the best was to stand to start and fires. He hits the center of the target on the first shot. Four hands out the guns and we all choose a target. My first few shots are off and I adjust my stance and view as I get used to the power in the shot. Once I'm more comfortable I do better though I still sight my aim off a little. Just in case no one else knew beside Eric I still couldn't show how good I was.

When we finally took a break for lunch my hands were sore and I could barely hold my fork. I massage my hands some trying to get the feeling back into them.

"I really hope we do something else after lunch I'm not sure if my hands can take much more", I whine to the others.

"I know exactly what you mean and my arms are throbbing as well", Cayla says.

"I think I heard Amar and Four talking about moving onto fighting techniques", Heath says as he takes a seat.

"I heard we got our points today so we should do some shopping tonight maybe get a tattoo done", Cassidy tells us.

"That sounds like a good idea we could go after dinner", I reply and Cayla agrees.

The rest of the day was spent on fighting techniques and how to block blows from our opponents. I teamed up with Christian and we worked well together working more on getting the movements right rather than actually trying to hit each other.

At the end of training for the day Amar stopped us before we left, "While we do usually train over the weekends we always let you have the first weekend of training off so you can have some time to learn your way around and meet some new people. So, since today is Friday you'll get to relax for the next two days. Enjoy it because it'll be the last one until you finish training".

Everyone cheered when he finished. We rushed down to dinner to eat and get to shopping.

When we were almost done eating Christian elbowed me and when I looked at him he tilted his head toward another table. It took me a minute to realize what he wanted me to see. Maloki and Kristopher were two tables away. I almost jumped up to go greet them but stopped myself.

"Do you think we'll get to see them at some point this weekend", I asked softly.

"Well, the whole point of this weekend was to meet new people so it shouldn't be that hard to meet up with them at some point", he whispered back.

After dinner we head straight to the shops. Our first stop was one of the four clothing stores Dauntless has; two with just women's clothes and two with men's clothes. The guys had gone to the store for their own clothes. I walk around not really seeing anything I want at this store. I watch as Cayla tries on a number of outfits but decides to wait till we go through the other store before getting anything. When we leave Cassidy had spent most of her points and wanted to use the rest for a tattoo.

When we get to the other store Cayla immediately starts trying clothes on again while I walk around. That's when I see it; it's beautiful, it's a deep black with thin straps and the top would be tight around my chest showing off my cleavage and the fabric would be sheer over my stomach, the bottom is short and would end just above my fingertips. It's something I would have never worn in Amity and I want it. I take it from the rack and move to the dressing room as Cayla comes out in a dark red dress that flares and flows out from her hips.

"You should get that it looks amazing on you", I tell her.

"Do you think so", she asks while she looks in the mirror.

"Definitely get it. Do you mind if I try this on before you go back in", I ask.

"Go for it", she says still looking at her reflection.

I smile and shake my head as I go into the changing room. I hang the dress on the wall and quickly remove my clothes. I slide the dress over my head pulling it into place but I couldn't zip it by myself.

I crack the door open, "Cayla, can you come help me zip this"?

"No problem", she comes into the small room. "Please tell me you're getting that cause wow".

I laugh, "I was thinking about it. I just think I'll also need a strapless bra to go with it and shoes before I could wear it anywhere".

"We'll find something to go with it. Now come on you have to see it for yourself", with that she opens the door and pulls me out pushing me in front of the mirror.

My eyes widen as I look at myself. The dress moves with my body showing off my curves in all the right places. I can tell that I will need a bra with it but even now my chest looks good in it pushing against the fabric and a decent amount of cleavage. I keep it on as I move over to the shoes. I know I don't want heels so I look at the flats and find a pair of simple black slide-ons that will go great with the dress. I also find a good strapless bra.

I go up to the cashier; a pretty brunette not much taller than me with very light blue eyes, "Can I get this dress and wear it out"?

She looks up at me, "That looks great on you. I'm surprised actually not a lot of people could pull it off and trust me many have tried".

"Thanks, I guess. That was a compliment right", I ask surprised.

She laughed, "It was. You're one of the Transfers from Amity right"? I nod confused and she continues, "Everyone is talking about you three it's been awhile since anyone transferred here from Amity. I'm Sherrie by the way".

"Ana", I tell her.

"As long as you pay for it you can wear it out but I would suggest a bra to go with it", she says.

I set the bra I had already chosen and the shoes on the counter to be rung up.

"You're actually in luck we just marked this dress down so it's half off and you're total will only be 20 points for everything. Which will leave you with 50 points for the rest of the month", she lets me know.

"That's great we're actually on our way to get a tattoo now and I was worried I would use all of my points on the dress and have to wait", I say.

"Ask for Liam as your artist and tell him I sent you he's great", with that she finishes ringing me up and lets me put my training clothes into a bag. I go back to the changing room to put the bra on which did make a difference and I took my socks off and slipped into the other shoes.

Cayla decided to get the dark red dress and some shoes. Once we've paid we head to the tattoo parlor to join the others. When we get to the shop I see Christian is already there so I walk up and tap him on the shoulder when he turns he just stares open mouthed.

"Do you like it", I ask.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to ever wear anything like that", he said still staring.

"Is it bad", I ask looking down. Everyone said it looked great but now I started to feel self-conscious.

"It looks great I just wasn't expecting it. It's great", he says quick to assure me. "I saw Kristopher at the store and we're gonna join them for breakfast tomorrow", he says quietly going back to looking at the wall.

"That's great, I know it's only been a couple days but it was odd not having them around. Decide what you're gonna get", I ask him.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go with the Dauntless flames on my side", he says.

"That sounds great. I think I want to get the Dauntless flames as well but I want to get them coming up out of water. I wanted to be Dauntless but I want to remember where we came from", I tell him.

We go to find an artist and since it's busy it's not easy to find someone open.

I see a woman standing beside a chair and we head over.

She sees us coming, "Ah, transfers who's up first", she asks.

"I will", Christian says sitting in the chair and taking off his shirt.

"I'm Tori", she tells us.

"I was actually looking for Liam", I tell her. "Sherrie at the clothing store told me to ask for him".

"Someone say my name", a guy asked to the side.

I turn towards him and recognize him as the guy who was tattooing Eric, "Sherrie told me to ask for you".

"I'm just about finished so I'll take you next. What's your name", he asks.

"I'm Ana", I respond deciding to watch Christian get his tattoo done while I wait. It was completely fascinating watching the color of his skin change.

"Are you ready", Liam asks.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you had finished", I move over into his chair.

"What do you want to get done tonight", he pulls out a sketch pad.

"I really want the Dauntless flames rising up out of water on my back", I explain. He nods while he starts drawing. When he shows it to me I'm surprised at how real it looks he even added some flowers floating on the water.

"Instead of flowers do you think they could be lilly pads", he looks at my with a question in his eyes, "my name was Lillyana", I tell him softly. He just smiles and nods changing the picture.

"Do you want color or black and greys", he asks once he's finished the stencil and is setting it against my back.

"I think I would prefer it in black and grey", I tell him.

He has me turn the chair sideways so he can get to my back while he sets up to begin. It's not long before I tense from the slight pain and vibration of the needle running along the skin between my shoulder blades. It doesn't hurt too much and I relax kind of enjoying the experience.

I close my eyes as the needle runs across my spine and when I open them I see Eric walk into the shop. He heads directly to the back of the shop, towards us. I know when he sees me because he just stops and stares; and I really wish I had more clothes on now. I can feel his eyes on my body almost as if he was actually touching me. I watch as his eyes slowly drift down my body and back up to my face. I close my eyes as Liam finishes the outline and moves onto shading and filling in the tattoo.

Suddenly I hear Eric's voice beside us, "Do you have time to get me in once you're done", he asks Liam.

"Yeah I should be done in about thirty or so. You can take a seat if you want and wait", Liam says while he continues to tattoo.

When I open my eyes Eric is sitting in front of me just watching. I just stare at him while he sits there. He's wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with black boots; like usual, but he also has on a black sleeveless vest with some pockets and silver clasps on it. He has a simple sliver bar going through his eyebrow and I also realize he has both ears pierced and slightly stretched with two black plugs in them. I notice he's playing with his lip ring and I can't look away. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him with that. Would it be cold or warmed from his body heat?

I shake my head when I hear Tori announce that Christian is done.

"I want to see it", I say before they cover it. Christian comes over and turns so I can see it. "It looks great", I smile.

He looks over my shoulder, "Yours is looking amazing. How much longer will she be", he asks Liam.

"Should be about ten more minutes", Liam replies.

"I'll find you when I'm done", he nods and puts his shirt back on before turning and apparently noticing Eric for the first time.

Christian turned back to me, "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting".

"I think I'll be fine for ten minutes and I'm not alone", I see Eric smirking at Christian, "Liam's here too". Eric's smirk changed fairly quickly. Christian nods and heads out to see how the others are doing.

"What are you planning to do this weekend", Eric asks.

I look away, "Oh, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably spend some time finding my way around".

I turn my head down when I feel his hand on my knee and my eyes follow the line of the muscles in his arm up to his face, "If you need a guide I'll be available to show you around".

I blush, "Um, thanks but I think Christian and I can figure it out".

I see his eyes harden a bit as he sits back removing his hand from my knee and we sit quietly until Liam announces he's finished.

"There's a mirror behind me you can check it out", Liam says.

I go over and see the tattoo. It looks amazing the ripples in the water from the flames rising out of it look so real, "Thank you Liam, it looks better than I imagined".

Liam writes my name down on his pad and the twenty points it cost for the tattoo. I have to sign the slip and when I go to leave Eric is already sitting in the chair I just vacated and has removed his shirt and has his legs stretched out so I can't get by.

"Can I go past you", I ask.

He moves his legs just enough for me get past him if I turn sideways. I start to slide past when suddenly he stands up and I'm pressed between him and a counter. One of my hands grips the counter while the other is pressed against his side just above his jeans. My eyes refocus on his chest and my breathing quickens as I look up at him. I can feel the heat from his body and my head spins for a moment. My hand tightens against his side until it passes.

"Can I see the tattoo", he asks.

Not really able to speak I nod my head and he backs up so I can turn around. I feel his hand as he lightly traces around the tattoo not quite touching it.

"It's a great tattoo", he says as he leans down to look closer at it.

I hear Liam cough and I blush as I realize he probably saw everything.

"I have to go", I push away from him and go to leave.

"Ana", Liam calls out and I stop. "I still need to cover it". I nod and he places the covering on it. "Here's the lotion make sure you wash it tonight and then apply the lotion a couple times a day to help it heal". He hands me the lotion but without letting go and whispers, "He's one of my good friends so be careful we would rather not see him hurt again".

"Again", I ask but he just shakes his head and walks back to his station. I watch as they talk quietly but Eric doesn't look happy. When his eyes turn back to me they lose a bit of anger and he sighs but I quickly turn around to find the others.

Once I find them I show them my tattoo and get to see theirs. Heath got a ring of flames around the Candor symbol and Kyle got a band of flames around his upper arm. Cassidy got two butterflies on her collar bone to represent her parents she had left and Cayla got an Erudite symbol partially burned and still on fire done on her shoulder blade.

We decide after that to go get some sleep since we don't want to switch up our sleeping schedules just because we have the weekend off. When we get back to the room I join Christian sitting on his bed and I tell him what Liam had told me when he gave me the lotion.

"That's good then, his friends will actually know if the rumors are true. You could go back and talk to him and tell him you're scared of being hurt and you were confused by what he told you because of what you have already heard. We can also talk to Kristopher and Maloki tomorrow about it".

"That's a great idea", I tell him and we decide to grab a shower and he helps me put the lotion on my tattoo before we go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes to see Christian beside my bed. "Time to wake up sleepy head, we have a breakfast date".

I jump out of the bed grabbing some pants and a tank top I rush to get dressed. I almost fall trying to get my pants on too fast and slow down just a bit; while Christian sits on his bed and laughs at me. Once I'm dressed we head to the cafeteria.

"I'm so excited to see them", I tell Christian.

"I could tell when you almost fell on your ass trying to put pants on", he laughs again. "They're gonna love hearing that".

"No we're absolutely not telling them that", I tell him.

"We'll see", and I know he's going to.

"I still owe you for squishing me against Alexander before the aptitude testing", I glare at him. "Do you want to make it worse"?

His eyes widen, "Nope, I'm good".

When we enter the cafeteria I see them immediately with open seats at their table. Along with a couple of the others that had helped to train us. I can't help wondering if it was one of them who told Eric about the training. Most of the room was filled so it would be easy to explain if anyone wondered why we sat with them. I immediately sat next to Kristopher and squeezed his hand under the table. Christian sat beside Maloki across from me.

It was loud this morning making it easier to talk them.

"I have missed you two, training has been pretty tame compared to what you both put us through", I tell them.

"It's only been two days. Trust us it's gonna get harder", Maloki said.

"While we're on the topic of training; someone told Eric about the training", Christian said.

"He told me yesterday that he was friends with someone who worked the wall and that his friend had helped train two people in Amity", I said.

"Didn't we tell you to fly under the radar", Maloki scolds me some.

"I woke up really early and decided to get a real workout in and I didn't know he was there until he started clapping", I looked down at my plate.

Kristopher nudged me with his arm, "It's fine", he glared at Maloki when he opened his mouth. "I'm more curious about the scene I walked in on in the tattoo parlor last night"?

"What scene", Christian asked. I immediately blush guessing what he's referring to.

"If I remember it correctly Eric had Ana pressed against the counter in a very short dress", he cocked his eyebrow when he looked at me.

"Whoa".

"Wait".

"What".

Oh no, "It wasn't… I mean it didn't…I..", no idea how I'm gonna handle this one; I go with the truth, "I was just trying to get past him and he startled me when he stood up and then he wanted to see my tattoo but it wasn't whatever is running through your minds". They all just stared at me and I went to stand up but Kristopher put his hand on my leg keeping me seated.

"Not getting out of this so easy young one", Maloki says. "We're gonna have a discussion about this. Do you like him or is he just pushing himself on you cause I could go for a fight if that's the case".

"He's attractive but I don't even know anything about him", I shrug.

"No", Maloki almost yells. He gets control of himself and much more quietly continues, "You are not old enough for that".

"I'm not fourteen anymore I am growing up you know", I glare at him and he glares right back.

"I think you both need to cool down", Kristopher chimed in. "I'm gonna take Ana on a tour while you both calm down. Let's go." We both stand and head out of the cafeteria.

"So, what are you gonna show me first", I ask after a few minutes of walking.

"First we're gonna go to my room and talk", he says without stopping.

I sigh and follow knowing this would happen. I try to memorize all the turns we make getting to his room. When I can't take the silence anymore I ask him, "You're going to lecture me aren't you"?

He cracks a smile, "I'm just gonna make sure you know what you're getting into".

"Sounds like a lecture to me", I pout when we finally reach a door and he pulls out a key.

Once we're inside I just look around. There's not much in here except a couch on one wall and a bed and dresser on another; with some pictures, books, and other random items around. I go ahead and sit on the couch waiting for him to start.

"There's some things you should know about Eric before you decide if this is a good idea or not", he says as he sits on the bed.

"I have decided," I defend. "It's just when he's around that I have problems remembering", I look down. "I'm always in control of myself but it's like the minute I look at him it's just gone".

"I seem to remember the first few times we met for training the same thing happening", he smiles.

I blush, "I didn't think you had noticed that".

"What was it about me then that caused that reaction", he asks.

"You were new and gorgeous", I reply. "I know where you're going with this and that's why I planned to stay away from him it just hasn't worked out yet".

"When I first met Eric he had just started training. He transferred from Erudite and like you and Christian I kind of took him under my wing and helped him out with his training. He still has some of Erudite in him and he likes puzzles. Unlike before though girls have become his greatest puzzle he doesn't sleep with them; though I know that's the rumor".

"So basically whatever he says to me is what he thinks I want to hear so I can help him piece together some idea of what girls think", I ask.

"Yes and no. Not long into training he met a girl and things went great for a while. Not long after he finished training he was offered a position in leadership and accepted. He was busy and didn't notice for a while but the girl was sleeping around on him. Dauntless is brave but it's flaw is pride so when he found out it looked bad on him since it took so long to figure it out. He was understandably upset and it was with reason. He broke it off and moved on quickly spending time with quite a few different girls; which is how he got the reputation he has now".

"What happened to the girl", I wonder out loud.

"She was sent to live factionless. We're loyal and she wasn't so they decided she didn't belong here anymore".

"So, basically what you're telling me is that he has trust issues and I shouldn't trust him because he's not necessarily being honest either", I recap.

"Basically, yeah. He's very passionate and he was loyal to a fault with that girl and it ended up being his downfall. I'm just warning you in case he does continue you know what to expect. He's not as obsessive about it as he was then but we just don't want you hurt", he gets up and heads towards the door. "Are you ready to face Maloki, he may have calmed down by now"?

"I guess it's better to face him now", I reply. "One more question though; were you the one who told him about training us"?

"No, but I'm not surprised. There are a few of us who are friends with Eric and I can guess who told him. I'll be sure to speak to him about it". With that he opens the door and we head down to The Pit where we find Christian and Maloki waiting.

"Did you straighten her out on staying away from him", Maloki asks as soon as we're close enough to him.

"No", Kristopher simply responds.

""No"? What the hell do you mean "NO"', Maloki asks.

"She's her own person and she's gonna do what she wants anyway. I just made sure she understood what she was getting into if she continues", Kristopher says calmly. "We're gonna leave it be and be there for her if she needs us".

"For now I'm going to work harder on staying away from him or at least have someone around so we're not alone together", I tell them. "Maloki I understand why you don't like it but ultimately it is my decision. I can just hope that if I make the wrong choice or the choice you don't want that you'll still be my friend".

"Of course we will always be there for you. I just don't trust him and I don't want to see you hurt", he says placing his arm on my shoulder. "It's just hard to not think of you as the young girl I began training a year ago".

I smile, "Good, so we're all good. Now can we finally have that tour"?

We spend the day just wandering around the compound learning different shortcuts and where it's busy and where it's generally quiet. We finish the day with dinner. When we get there we spend about an hour meeting some new people that Kristopher and Maloki know. We also have cake which I hadn't tried yet and now I just want more.

When we finally get back to our room Christian joins me on my bed and we talk for a while.

"What did Kristopher say to you when you two disappeared", Christian asks.

I tell him everything that I was told. "I know what I have to do but I just feel drawn to him. I guess that's the best way to explain it. I find him attractive and I know I'll probably mess up and still see him but I have to try".

"How can you still find him attractive? What if he is still obsessive and he just plans on using you"?

"Then it's my choice if I want to take that chance. You asked me what my "type" was the other night and I never answered; do you still want to know", I ask him. When he nods I continue, "I want someone who doesn't need me to be strong all the time; someone who wants me with my little quirks and doesn't mind when I freak out over crowds. I need someone who can push me to be better and stronger. I need someone who can be strong and hold me up", I take a deep breath and close my eyes before I continue, "I need someone that I can give my control over to when it gets too much for me".

"You do that with me and I have no problem with it", he says.

"We're like brother and sister, Christian, I need someone who needs me too and you don't need me", I tell him. "I find him attractive and maybe if I stay away this feeling will go away but if it doesn't I need to know if it would work with him. I get you three want to protect me from everything but you can't protect me but I'll be hurt by someone whether it's him or not. Maybe it could all work out but we'll never know if I don't try".

"You know I'll always be here for you", he says.

"I know and I'll always need you in some way but I need someone else in a different way", I open my eyes as a tear falls. "My father used to tell me stories about how all souls were split into two and if you ever found the other half you were blessed. He also told me that we had someone in our lives that would always be by our sides and I think that for me that's you but I still need someone to complete me".

"I think I get it", he moves closer and hugs me. "We'll always be best-friends though even when we find someone who can complete us separately we'll still have each other right"?

"Always", I hug him closer to me. We end up lying together for a while before he goes to his own bed to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and I'm gonna try my hardest to just ignore Eric and I'm sure the other's will help out like today. I'm sure the biggest challenge will come on Monday when Kristopher and Maloki leave and training begins again.

The next day went far too fast and like I predicted they all kept me busy and my mind didn't stray often to Eric. We stopped by the shops and got some more clothes; Kristopher and Maloki helped with their points since they weren't here often they had points built up. After the store we stopped by our room to change. I put on a dark red top that was pretty low cut and a pair of tight black jeans that rode low enough there was a sliver of skin showing between the two pieces of clothing with a simple pair of black slide ons. Right before we leave I throw on a short black leather jacket.

We walked into the cafeteria as a group laughing. Christian and Kristopher were in front of me and Maloki so I didn't see him at first. Eric decided to join our table for dinner; this shall be interesting. When I get a good look at him he's glaring at me. I'm confused for a minute until I remember Maloki's arm is around my waist. Looking at Christian and Kristopher I can see the smugness on their faces. Yup, they planned this and it's gonna be a long and uncomfortable meal.

With the table so crowded I end up squeezed between Maloki and Eric. Oh my, how am I gonna survive this? Feeling Eric pressed against my side is very distracting and I'm finding it difficult to follow the conversation. All I can think about is the feel of his muscles shifting every time he moves.

I jump slightly when I realize everyone has stopped talking and is staring at me, "What"?

I hear Christian, "Distracted much". Everyone starts laughing.

I glare at him, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"I asked if you wanted a piece of cake", Eric says from my other side.

I turn to look at him and I can still see a bit of coldness in his eyes. I feel myself start to get lost in his eyes and look down quickly. Fighting a blush I reply, "I'm not really that hungry I wouldn't be able to finish it".

He ignores me and grabs a slice and sets it in between us before grabbing his fork, "We'll share then".

My eyes snap up to his surprised, "What"? He smiles and I'm pretty sure my insides just melted.

"We can share the cake. I'm pretty full but I find it hard to say no to the cake".

"Oh, umm sure", I grab my fork and take a bite of the cake. My eyes close and I hum softly as the chocolate explodes across my taste buds. Suddenly there's a clatter and I open my eyes to see Eric blushing while wiping chocolate from his shirt. Maloki started laughing and soon the other's followed. I watched as Eric's face got redder and I could see the anger as he got up and left the table.

"Really, are you all five"? I take the piece of cake me and Eric didn't finish and grab my fork before heading out the same way Eric had gone.

I had to jog to hopefully find him before he turned off the main hallway. I saw his back just as he turned. I follow him down a couple more halls and up some stairs before he goes through a door. I walk to the door he just went through and I knocked. After waiting a few minutes with no answer I knock again.

"What", he yells as he jerks the door open.

The first thing I notice is that he doesn't have a shirt on and I have to remember to breathe. I hold out the cake, "I thought you wanted to share". He just stares at me, "Or not". I start to turn to head back when he finally moves stepping back from the door.

"Come in", is all he says.

As I walk through the door I expected a room like Kristopher's but this was so different. In the main room there is a comfortable looking black leather couch with a table in front of it and there is a bookshelf that takes up most of the other wall. Across from the coach are floor to ceiling windows that look out towards The Hub. There is also a small table with chairs. Through an archway I see a small kitchen and a closed door which I assume leads to his bedroom. I pause just inside not sure where he wants me to go.

"You can take a seat, I'll be right back", he says gesturing to the couch as he goes through the closed door. I set the cake on the table when I sit and the couch is just as comfortable as it looked.

I look up when hear him in the kitchen and he comes back out with another fork. I'm slightly disappointed that he put on a shirt but the way his muscles stretched the black fabric was just as enticing. He sits beside me and picks up the cake and sets it on his leg. We sit quietly and eat the cake and when we finish he places the plate and forks on the table and sits back.

"I don't really know what happened back there but they shouldn't have reacted like that, it was rude", I say.

I notice a light pink color rise in his cheeks, "It's not a big deal. I would have laughed if it hadn't been me I just don't like being embarrassed", he confesses.

"I understand the feeling", I say.

"Is that why you try to hide that strength, you don't want to be pulled up front", he asks.

"No, we just didn't want anyone knowing we had trained before getting here".

He nods, "It would have been suspicious if you had come in and been better than everyone", he says.

We sit in a comfortable silence and watch as the sun sets. When it starts getting really dark he stands and turns the light on before grabbing the dishes and heading into the kitchen. I can hear water running from the kitchen and guess he's washing up. I look around and stand walking over to look at the bookshelf. I love to read but didn't get much time between school, helping in the fields, and training back in Amity.

Most of the books on the shelf seem to be academic but there are some fiction books as well. I pull an interesting title from the shelf and move back over to the couch. I take off my shoes not wanting to put them on the couch and curl up in the corner opening the book. When I finally look up I'm not sure how much time has passed. I replace the book on the shelf and walk to the kitchen to see where Eric went. When I enter the kitchen I'm surprised that it seems to be fully stocked.

I walk to the stove, I loved to cook back in Amity and miss it. I turn sharply when I hear a door open behind me. Eric steps out in a pair of sleep pants and drying water from his body. I grab the counter as I watch a drop of water travels down his chest to his stomach and it disappears at the edge of his pants. He coughs and I force my eyes from his stomach.

"Finally finished reading", he asks as he tossed the towel back into the room.

I blush, "Sorry".

He laughs softly, "It's no problem".

I glance at the wall and notice a clock. It's almost midnight already, "I should get back I didn't realize it was so late".

He glances at the clock, "You could", he starts, "or you could just stay here".

My eyes widen as I automatically blush and glance at the now closed door behind him, "I don't think that's a great idea". He smiles and steps closer to me and on reflex I step back right into the counter.

"You can stay on the couch", he steps even closer, "if you want".

"Oh, that'll be great, thanks", I offer a soft smile.

"I'll be right back", and he went back into his room.

I get a quick look in his room and I notice more books, and a large bed centered in the room. He came back out with a thick comforter and a pillow. He heads out to the main room and sets the pillow on the couch and unfolds the comforter for me.

I look down at my clothes, "Can I borrow something to sleep in".

"Yeah, I didn't even think of that", and heads back into his room. He comes back out a minute later with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Here they'll be too big but they should be more comfortable than that", as he says the last part his eyes drift down my body before he turns and goes into the kitchen so I could change.

I pull my clothes off quickly and pull the shirt over my head and it falls to about mid-thigh. I consider the shorts but the shirt is long enough. I walk into the kitchen to give him back the shorts and stop short as I see him facing away from me. I take a minute to look him over without him knowing it. I watch as the muscles in his back shift.

"Thank you", I say letting him know that I'm in the kitchen.

When he turns he just stares blankly for a few seconds before he smirks, "You look good in my shirt".

I blush and when I hand him the shorts he lets his fingers run across my hand and I shiver slightly as I stare into his eyes. He steps closer to me and leans down.

He sighs, "Do you like me"?

"I… What"?

"It's really quite simple, do you like me or not. I think you do but whenever I try to get close to you, you back away".

"I find you attractive but I don't know you. I don't want my lust to override my common sense. I don't trust people and from what I've heard I would prefer to actually get to know you before anything goes further".

His face darkened when I mentioned I heard something but changed quickly as I continued, "That's a good idea". He stepped forward again and I forced myself to stay still. He pressed his lips against my forward for a moment, "Good night".

"Good night", I replied and we both went to our separate rooms.

As I curled up under the blanket I inhaled deeply and smiled; it smelled like him and it was nice. I fell asleep quickly imagining I wasn't sleeping alone but wrapped up in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I jerk awake confused forgetting where I was. When the pounding comes again it's accompanied by Maloki yelling for Eric to open the damn door. Not good. I hear Eric come out of his room and wow he looks good when he's still pretty much asleep. He heads for the door.

He pauses to look at me on his way to the door, "Maybe you should act like you're still asleep".

I nod laying back I close my eyes and try to slow my breathing.

I hear the door open and Eric's voice, "Would you shut up already! What do you want"?

"Where is she", Maloki asks.

"She's sleeping. Though how she slept through you pounding on the door I have no idea", I hear a slight growl in Eric's voice and I can't stop my bodies reaction as my heart speeds up.

"You had better not have touched her", Maloki growls back. It's odd since I've never actually heard him angry.

"What are you going to do if I did, she's not yours", not going well at all.

I hear a shuffle and slowly I open my eyes as though I'm just waking up and jump a little to see Maloki standing over me.

"What are you doing here", I ask him.

"No one could find you after dinner and we've been looking all over for you", Maloki replies as he kneels down by the couch.

"I didn't mean to make you worry I started reading and didn't realize how late it was and Eric let me sleep on the couch instead of having to find my way back to the initiate's room", I say. I look over Maloki's shoulder and see Eric just watching.

"It's almost three in the morning why don't you let her get some sleep she has training bright and early" Eric says as he moves holding open the door.

Maloki gives me a look and I know he's not comfortable with it but I don't really want to leave, "I'm fine I'll find you at breakfast before you leave tomorrow", I tell him.

"You better", Maloki replies as he stands and heads for the door where he pauses. "You better keep your hands to yourself", and he walks out.

Eric closes the door and turns back to me, "We should get back to sleep".

He has a strange look on his face and I stand up as he heads to his room, "Wait".

He stops but doesn't turn around so I walk over till I'm right in front of him. I'm not exactly sure what pushed me to do it since I know I'm not that aggressive but I wrap my arms around his neck and push myself up onto my toes. He just looks at me for a second before he smiles and wraps his arms around me hugging me. I roll my eyes but as he leaned into the hug he was much closer and I turned my face to his and press my lips to his. Surprised he pulls back and looks into my eyes before leaning in slowly.

He stops an inch from my lips and feeling his hot breath against my lips I can't stop myself as I move in the rest of the way. His lips are soft and gentle as they move against my own. After a moment he pulls back which surprises me. One of his hands leaves my back and he runs his thumb across my bottom lip.

"We should really get some sleep", he sighs out.

"Uh huh", is all I can muster my eyes still locked on his full lips.

He chuckles and holds my chin as he presses another kiss to my lips before pulling away and heading to his room. I just stand there for another minute before I shake myself off and lay back down. I can hear Maloki in my head yelling at me for that but I can't find it in myself to care right now.

I wake in the morning to the smell of coffee and Eric sitting on the couch shaking my shoulder, "Time to wake up".

I grumble and pull the blanket over my head. I'm almost asleep when Eric pulls the blanket off the couch laughing.

"Not funny", I glare at him and notice the cup of coffee on the table I grab it and take a huge drink from it.

"That was mine you know", he says.

"Well, now it's mine", I stick out my tongue at him. He laughs and heads back to the kitchen and returns with another cup. "What time is it", I ask as he sits beside me.

"Almost five I figured you would need time to stop by your room and change into your training clothes before breakfast", he stands up. "I'll give you a few minutes to change", and heads to his room.

I stretch as I stand up and quickly change clothes. I'm just sitting back down when he comes back out dressed in loose training style pants and a black shirt. I down the last of the coffee quickly and take my cup into the kitchen going ahead and washing it.

"Making yourself at home", he makes it sound like a question. I turn to find him leaning against the wall.

"I just didn't want to be rude leaving dishes around", I fight the blush rising up.

He pushes away from the wall smiling, "I wasn't serious come on we should get going before Maloki comes looking for you again".

He follows behind me as I head for the door and when I start to pull it open he pushes it closed again and I turn to find him extremely close to me.

"Hi", I say.

He just smiles and his hand that isn't pressing against the door finds its way to my hip and he leans in kissing me. This kiss is so much different than the one last night. This one has so much more passion as he presses his lips hard against my own. My hands come up around his back pulling him closer to my body. I gasp when he lightly bites my lip and he takes advantage of it pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly against his mouth my fingers curling and dragging down his back.

He pulls away sharply and I lean against the door for support while I catch my breath. I watch as he brings his breathing back to normal as well. When his eyes meet my own I inhale quickly from the intense fire burning in them.

"We should go before I lose control and don't let you leave", he says as he reaches to open the door.

I'm still pressed against the door so he can't open it. I'm pretty sure my lust took over when my hands find their way to his stomach and move slowly feeling every muscle up to his shoulders. I watch as the fire that had dimmed in his eyes came back full force. I move my hand down over his arms and link my fingers with his own.

I move and press a light kiss under his jaw when there's a sudden knocking at the door. We both pull back and Eric pulls the door open and I see both Maloki and Kristopher in the doorway.

"We came to make sure she made it breakfast", Maloki says stepping into the room and grabs hold of the hand that was still in Eric's and pulls me out the door.

When I look back I see Eric outside his door watching us leave when I stop suddenly wrenching my hand out of Maloki's. They both stop and turn to look at me. I turn around and walk back to Eric. I can see the question in his eyes as I get closer but I just smile and wrap my arm around his and pull him along back to Maloki and Kristopher. Maloki looks pissed but I can a smirk on Kristopher's face.

"I already had an escort back to my room but I appreciate the offer", I say and lead Eric past both of them.

We walk for a few minutes before Eric starts laughing, "Maloki's face was priceless I thought he was going to explode".

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I think he is actually angrier with me because I kinda promised them I would stay away from you until I knew exactly what I was feeling for you".

He raises his eyebrow at that and I can see some disappointment in his face, "Well maybe you should do that then".

I try to keep my arm wrapped around his but he pulls away and walks away, "Eric don't", I started but he turned the corner ignoring me.

I'm still standing there when Maloki and Kristopher come up beside me. I somehow know they had seen what had happened. Neither of them says anything as we go to the initiate's room and I automatically grab training clothes and change quickly. I just sit quietly at breakfast not eating much but Kristopher gets some food into me. I keep looking around for him but he's not anywhere around.

Kristopher nudges my shoulder and I look at him, "It'll be fine he's just upset".

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way", I say staring at the table.

"I'm pretty sure he's just not used to girls who don't just fall at his feet", he laughs and I blush. "You didn't do anything did you"?

"Not much we kissed twice but that was it", I say.

"Look it's obvious he likes you he just doesn't understand we're worried that it's too fast. It's only been four days since you got here? He's more experienced than you and we don't want him to push you into anything too soon".

I nod knowing he's right. I only had my first kiss last night and I was about to push it too far this morning after that kiss and I know I'm not ready for that yet. I need to figure everything out before I can be with him, which meant not being near him for a while.

Over the next week it was easy to avoid Eric since it seemed he was ignoring me as well. The only time I saw him was during training and even then he stayed as far from me as possible. We had started fighting each other and so far I was doing well staying in the middle of the rankings. I knew Christian was worried since I spent most of my time alone but I told him I just needed time to think.

By the time Saturday was here I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. I was walking through the Chasm when I heard my name called and I turned to see Alexander catching up to me. I rolled my eyes but waited for him.

"Where are you going", he asked when he caught up to me.

"Just walking around", I say not wanting him to know where I had been headed.

"Oh, mind if I join you we haven't really spent much time together since we got here", he says.

I continue walking and he just keeps talking about everything that had been going on and I can tell he's rambling.

"Was there something you needed Alexander", I say as I stop in a random hallway and turn to him.

"Yeah there was actually", he says.

The next thing I know he's kissing me. My eyes widen and I try to pull away but he has his hands wrapped around my back and my arms are pinned to my side by his.

I finally get his lips off mine, "What the hell Alexander"?

"I like you and I have for a while and I thought you liked me too", he says finally letting me go.

"I don't like you like that, I thought we were friends but that's it", I say wanting to let him down softly.

"Are you serious", he says as he moves closer to me. I step back before taking a different approach and shifting to the side so there was nothing behind me.

"What gave you the idea I liked you like that", I ask him.

"I just know you do", he says still walking towards me.

"I need time to think about this", I say.

Thankfully he stops coming closer, "I guess that's fine. Come find me when you're done".

I watch as he walks away and I rush up the stairs and stop when I realize I'm in Eric's hallway. I step in front of his door and take a deep breath before knocking. There's no answer and I don't hear anything inside so I turn to leave. I glance back at the door right before I reach the stairs and almost fall when I crash into someone but strong arms catch me. I look up at those grey eyes I've been missing all week.

He lets me go when I have my balance back, "What are you doing here Ana"?

"I needed to talk to you", I say.

"Where are your bodyguards? Shouldn't you be attached to their hip", he says walking past me to his room.

Great he's still angry. I follow him to his door, "Eric", I put my hand on his forearm as he puts his key in the door and he looks at me, "please let me explain".

He doesn't say anything just pushes his door open and steps in and I expect it to close immediately but to my relief he doesn't and I go in. I watch as he immediately goes into the kitchen. I sigh and follow him and I stop to lean against the doorway while he starts washing up dishes he apparently didn't get to. I can see the tension in his muscles as he works.

"I'm sorry", I say and he immediately stops what he's doing and turns around.

"I'm sorry", I say and he immediately stops what he's doing and turns around.

I'm surprised by the anger I see in his eyes, "For what"?

"For making you angry with me", I say.

He rolls his eyes and moves towards me, "Why would you promise them that you would stay away from me".

I look away from him, "I've never done this before and they felt I was rushing in to it. I felt we were rushing. That night was my first kiss and before they knocked the next morning I can't say that I wouldn't have done something I would have regretted the moment it ended. I was letting my body take control and I'm not ready to go there".

I refused to look at him and I knew my face was bright red so I was surprised when his hand was on my chin tilting my head up to look at him.

He was smiling, "I was really your first kiss? So you've never kissed anyone else"?

"Well, almost", I tell him.

"Almost", he asks raising an eyebrow.

"When I was on my way here I ran into Alexander", he had a questioning look on his face, "the other transfer from Amity. I knew back there he liked me and tried to stay away from him and I hoped since Cayla; another transfer, liked him he would leave me alone but I guess I thought wrong. He kind of grabbed me and kissed me and when I finally got him to let go I told him I didn't like him like that. I don't think he really listened though".

"Why do you think he didn't listen", Eric asks and I can see him getting angry again.

"He said he just knew I liked him and to get him to go away I kind of said I needed to think about everything", he let go of me.

"Why would you tell him that? He's gonna think he actually has a chance", Eric says.

"He wasn't going to take no right then I just needed some time to think", suddenly his eyes snapped to mine.

"What do you mean he wasn't going to take no for an answer", I stepped back at the anger in his eyes. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was calmer and he reached out cupping my face in one hand, "I'm sorry I'm not angry with you".

"When I first came up here and when I apologized you seemed pretty angry with me", I say.

"I didn't get why you felt the need to stay away from me. I thought things were going great and then it just threw me that you would want to stay away from me. I have to admit that I'm not used to it", he tells me as he pulls me into his arms.

"I think that last part is why they want me to stay away from you. They're like family and they want to protect me. I really like you though and I want to at least try and see where this goes", I reply wrapping my arms around him. "I just need this to go slow".

He smiled and I leaned my head against his chest, "We'll go as slow as you need".

"What were you planning to do tonight", I ask him.

"Well I was gonna stay in and mope", he says.

I pull back, "Somehow I doubt that".

He smiled, "I was gonna get a tattoo I'm supposed to be there soon".

"What are you getting"?

"I'm not really sure I usually just let Liam do whatever he wants. I just know he's gonna work on my side".

"So", I run my eyes over his chest, "you'll be shirtless then". He nods, "Can I come watch"?

"Why would you want to come watch", he asked confused.

I tilt my head to the side and run my hand over the tattoos on his neck one at a time while he stares at me, "I love tattoos", I pause and turn to head to the door, "and seeing you shirtless is definitely a plus". I smirk at him.

We get to the tattoo parlor quickly and thankfully Liam isn't busy so he gets to work quickly. I just sit by him and watch as the skin on his side turns black. I stare as the lines flow across his skin and begins to take the shape of lake surrounded by trees at night. I notice Eric starting to wince as the needle moves up over his ribs.

"Is it bad", I ask him.

"Just some spots" he says. "Though nothing I can't handle", he smirks.

I smile and shake my head and scoot my chair closer, "So, how far down do these go", I ask as I run my fingers over the tattoos on his chest and stomach. I smirk when I see that each muscle tenses as my fingers touch his skin.

"Maybe one day you'll find out", he cocks his eyebrow at me as my hand reaches the top of his pants.

I blush lightly and pull my hand back but he surprises me when he catches my hand and brings it to his mouth and presses a kiss to the back of it. Rather than letting go we hold hands while Liam works on the tattoo talking about nothing in particular. Looking up when I hear someone cough I see Kristopher standing just behind Liam.

"Made up your mind then", he asks.

I look at Eric and reply, "Yeah, I know how you all feel I just have to give this a chance".

Kristopher is smiling when I look up, "Actually I think you two would be good together. I just wanted to make sure that this was what you really wanted". He then looked at Eric, "And if you hurt her I won't be responsible for what I do".

Eric nods and Kristopher walks away, "I think he likes you better than me".

"Of course he does I'm awesome" I tell him and he laughs.

We sit in silence while Liam puts the finishing touches on Eric's tattoo and I can definitely say it looks amazing. Once it's covered and against my suggestions has his shirt back on we head out and towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Before we get there I stop him, "Maybe we could have dinner in your room I'll cook".

"You cook", he asks.

"I love to cook", with that we change direction and head back to his room.

I go straight to the kitchen to see what he has. I find the ingredients to make fettuccine alfredo and get started by putting some water on to boil and make quick work of putting the meal together. When I finish I put some into a couple bowls and join Eric on the couch where he spent the time reading while I cooked.

"This is really good", he says after his first bite and digs into the pasta.

"Thanks", we finish eating quickly and I move closer to him on the couch and lean against his side. "Will you read to me", I ask him.

"Why", he asks as he pulls me closer into his side.

"I like to hear you talk", I reply and he grabs the book he was reading before dinner back out and starts reading to me. I close my eyes and move so I'm lying on the couch using his thigh as a pillow and let his voice drift over me.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but it's still dark when I wake up on Eric's couch with the same comforter and pillow from the night before. I smile and fall back to sleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake it's to Eric yelling from his bedroom that I needed to get up. I sit up noticing it's still dark and looking to the clock it's only midnight. I stretch and lay back down when Eric's bedroom door slams open and he comes storming out.

"You have to get up I forgot what tonight was", he says while grabbing his shoes and sitting on the couch by my feet to put them on.

"What's so important I can't sleep", I mumble and crack my opens open and I notice a cup of coffee on the table in front of me.

"It's a Dauntless tradition during training so drink that coffee fast and let's go", he says excitedly.

I sit up downing the coffee as fast as I can when I notice how excited he is, "Can you give me a hint", I ask.

"Nope", he replies smiling at me while throwing on a jacket.

I groan as I take the last drink and get up and get ready. Before I'm even really awake we're walking down the hall toward the initiate room. When we arrive he instructs me to go in first and lay down like I was asleep. I follow his instructions and lay down in my bed. After a few minutes he comes in and starts banging on a pipe against the wall and throws the lights on.

"Get up! Let's go! You have 10 minutes", he yells as everyone jerks up in bed.

Christian gives me an odd look when he notices I'm here, "When did you get here"?

"A few minutes ago", I reply softly.

"Did _he_ tell you what's going on", he asks sneering when he says "he".

"No, just that it's some Dauntless tradition", I reply, "and could you at least be nice I decided I want to try it out".

He sighs and finishes getting dressed, "I can't promise anything he just seems so cold I don't get it and I don't trust that he won't hurt you".

"He's different with me. Besides you don't have to trust him you just have to trust me and be there if I'm wrong", I tell him.

"Do you think you're wrong", he asks me.

"I'll never tell him but I'm still scared that I may be wrong", I confess.

"Wrong about what", Cayla asks as she walks over with Alexander.

"I heard what might be going on tonight but I don't want to say in case it's wrong", I tell her looking anywhere but at Alexander though I know he's staring at me. I move closer to Christian and he puts his hand on my back as we all head out the door to find Amar waiting.

"Follow me", is all he says and turns to leave.

We follow quietly and join the Dauntless born on the way. When we get outside we find the train waiting and climb in. I notice Eric is already in the train when we get there. He hands each of us a plastic gun. I give him a questioning look as he hands me a gun but he ignores the look and continues on. I go to stand at the back of the train with Christian. Cayla joins us shortly after followed by Alexander who stands entirely too close to me his side pressed into my own. I shift away from him but he moves with me. This isn't good is all I think as I feel him move his hand to my back.

When I look back to Eric I can see the anger in his eyes as he glares at Alexander. When I try to move away again he moves his hand around to my other side and pulls me closer to him. I'm gonna have to just tell him.

Before I can open my mouth the train starts moving and Amar starts talking, "The game is easy. It's kind of like capture the flag. We're using paintball guns. If you're shot in the arms or legs you can keep going. However, if you're shot in the chest these jackets we're going to give you will paralyze you and you're out. Once the game has ended the jacket will release you", he holds a jacket up and starts passing them out. Thankfully Alexander has to stop touching me to put it on and I quickly move away from him.

Once everyone has a jacket and has it on he continues, "You'll find that you can't take them off now", there's some shuffling as people try to see if he's right and of course he is. "When we get back to Dauntless headquarters you'll be able to remove them".

Eric picks up this time, "Two teams, Amar and Four will captain one team together and I will captain the other. You choose first", he says to Amar.

Amar smiles and looks around for a minute, "I'll take Ana".

I step forward and Amar hands me two bottles of red paintballs. I chance a glance at Eric and he's clearly not happy. They go back and forth until everyone is on a team. Christian ended up on Eric's team along with Cayla. I unfortunately ended up with Alexander on my team. We jump first and take off into an unknown area. Looking around when we stop I notice we're in the old amusement park.

Amar pulls a glowing cloth out of his bag, "This is the flag before we start we need to decide where to hide it".

Everyone starts talking at once. I move away from the noise looking at the surroundings. I look up at the Ferris wheel and jump slightly when someone comes up beside me. I calm when I realize it's Four.

"What are you thinking", he asks.

"A lot of people are afraid of heights and if we put the flag at the top only some will chance climbing it", I reply.

"You gonna take it up there", he asks.

I take a deep breath trying to keep the fear under control, "No, I hate heights".

He looks surprised and I can see his eyes soften just a bit, "Me too", he whispers as he turns back to the others and gives them my idea.

Once the flag is in place the Dauntless born who had taken it up lets us know he had seen where the other group was. Half of the group goes to where the other group was and the rest stay behind. Alexander and I follow Four to the other team's camp with about six others.

Alexander grabs my arm and pushes me against a tree putting a hand on my mouth so I don't make any noise. When the rest of the team is gone he moves his hand away from my mouth and to my horror replaces it with his mouth. I close my mouth quickly and try to push him off me.

"Come on, we'll never get any time alone when we get back to headquarters", he says.

"I don't like you like that Alexander", I tell him bluntly.

"Of course you do", he replies and kisses me again.

He grabs my hair as I try to move my face from his holding my head in place. I keep my lips closed even as he tries to push his tongue into my mouth. I gasp when he pinches the inside of my arm hard. He smiles as he pushes his tongue in and I quickly wipe the smile away when I bite down hard. He pulls back from me and I see him wipe some blood from his lip and before I can move he punches me in the face.

I drop partly from surprise and partly from the force of the hit. He moves over to me and suddenly he's covering my body with his own. He uses on hand to cover my mouth and I bite on it so he quickly slaps me and I can taste the blood when my lip splits. When I open it to yell he puts his other hand around my neck and covers my mouth again with the other. I lay still breathing hard looking up at him scared.

He smirks, "Are you gonna behave now"?

I close my eyes and nod as much as I can. He moves his hand from my neck but keeps my mouth covered. I lay still trying to think of a way out of this mess. I jerk when I feel his hand at the bottom of my shirt and pushing under it and the jacket. My eyes widen, of course. I move my hand slowly hoping he won't notice as he pushes his hand further up my shirt. I take a deep breath when my hand encounters the cold plastic on my side.

I move it slowly until I think I have good aim and close my eyes as I pull the trigger. When I open my eyes he's glaring at me. I'm worried I missed when I can still feel him breathing and his eyes are still moving. His hand however has stopped moving under my shirt entirely too close to my chest. I push and he falls to the side. I jump when I hear a shout and feet running in my direction. I hide behind a tree and follow when I see it's Four and the rest of my group with the other team's flag.

When we get to the train I quickly sit in the back pulling my knees to my chest and laying my head on my arms. I can still feel his hands on my body and I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder looking up I see it's Christian.

"Shit", he kneels down in front of me a hand on both sides of my face getting a better look at it. He brushes some leaves from my hair, "What happened Ana"?

I just shake my head as I fight the tears filling my eyes. I grab Christian's arms tightly when Alexander climbs on the train and looks at me. I can see the pure rage on his face but he stays away for now. I put my head back on my knees and Christian moves to my side wrapping his arm around me.

When we get back to Dauntless I avoid Eric though I can see when he stops himself from coming to me. Four however comes over quickly when he sees me. He doesn't ask us any questions just tells us to follow him as Christian helps me off the train. He leads us to the medical room and immediately a woman comes over and starts wiping my face clean. There's really nothing to be done with the swollen lip but I end up with stitches above my left eyebrow. I guess it happened when he punched me and I fell.

"What happened", Four asks when the woman moves away. I just shake my head so he continues, "I noticed you and Alexander weren't with us when we got to the others but there was no time to go back. Did he do it"? He sighs when I look away, "I do pay attention to what's going on and he's been watching you a lot. At first I thought you two were dating but with how much time you spend with Eric I think it was all one sided", my eyes widen and I look back at him.

"How do you know about Eric", I ask.

He smiles, "Well, mostly when I saw you two coming out his room this morning".

I blush, "Is it gonna get him trouble, him being with me", I ask.

"No, mostly since he doesn't have anything to do with training scores yet. If you had come next year it would have been a problem", he tells me. "So I was right about Alexander"?

Christian punches the wall, "He has had a crush on her for years but she tried to just stay away from him".

"It was my fault I should've been paying more attention when we were walking through the woods. I didn't even think to use the gun until he had me on the ground and his hand was up my shirt. I should've fought harder", I say as my eyes drift down to the floor.

"This is not your fault", Christian says moving so he's looking in my eyes. I watch as the anger fills his eyes, "Alexander will get what he deserves for this".

Four smiles, "I think Eric will want a piece of him first. You two shouldn't take any risks," he drops his voice to a whisper, "Alexander is at the bottom of the rankings and with less than a week left I doubt he'll be here much longer. Now, training is done for the day so you should go get some breakfast".

Christian helps me up and I limp slightly, I hadn't realized I had hurt it. The woman comes over and rubs some cream into it and wraps it before she lets us leave.

Kristopher and Maloki are by our side as soon as they see us enter the cafeteria. Once they help me sit they start with the questions but I just shake my head and lay it on the table. I hear the questions change direction to Christian and he answers what he knows. I sit up when they get quiet and look around. I don't see Eric or Alexander.

"He's dead as soon as I find him", I hear Kristopher say.

"Don't risk it Four told us he's pretty much out after this week. We just won't leave her alone until then", I hear Christian tell them.

I stand up and immediately they follow, "I'm just going to see if Eric is in his room".

"I thought you were staying away from him until you decided what you wanted", Maloki said.

I gave him an angry look, "I decided yesterday to give it a try". I glared at him daring him to say anything.

Kristopher rolled his eyes, "I'll walk with you. You shouldn't be alone since we don't know where Alexander is".

I nod and we head out and head to Eric's room. When we arrive there's no answer when I knock. I slide down the wall and stretch my ankle out to wait, "Where do you think he is"?

"Probably with the other leaders in a meeting unless he's asleep and didn't hear you knocking", Kristopher says from the wall across from me. "Are you alright", he asks.

"My head is hurting quite a bit but other than that I'm okay", I say.

He moves and sits beside me, "Alexander will get what he deserves".

"I should have done something more. I just stood there instead of struggling when he kissed me. I should have fought harder", I feel the tears coming again and I shake my head to clear them. "I didn't even think of the paintball gun until his hand was already half way up my shirt and I had just laid there letting him touch me".

He released a breath, "I'm glad he didn't get any farther. You did well though; you got away".

We sit in silence and I tense as we hear someone coming up the stairs. Kristopher stands up and helps me up. I relax when I see Eric. He stops when he sees me and glares at Kristopher. He walks to us and immediately wraps an arm around me and Kristopher lets go. He moves us to his door quickly unlocking the door and leading me over the couch before closing the door.

He kneels beside the couch and runs his hand along my face, "What happened", he asks as he runs his thumb over the cut on my lip.

He stays kneeling in front of me his hands on my face while I tell him everything. I watch as his eyes get gradually darker as I talk. When I finish he stays where he is for a moment when suddenly he stands and throws the coffee sup that was still on the table and it shatters when it connects with the wall. He quickly heads to the door.

"Where are you going", I ask.

"To find him he won't be recognizable when I'm done" he starts to open the door when I stand.

"Please don't leave me alone", I whisper as the tears I had been fighting are suddenly running down my face.

When he turns to look at me he quickly closes the door and walks to me wrapping me in his arms. I finally break down against his strong chest while he holds me. I don't notice we're moving until he pulls down into his lap. I'm not sure how long we sit there when I finally stop crying. He just held me through it running his fingers through my hair occasionally pulling leaves or twigs out of it.

"Feeling better", he asks softly.

I pull back from his chest to look at him, "Thank you"; I lean in and press a light kiss to his jaw. He smiles and pulls me back against his chest tucking my head under his chin.

We continue to sit for a while when I suddenly feel like I need a shower. I can still feel his hand on my stomach and I just want it go away. I pull away and try to stand when Eric's arms tighten around me.

"Where are you going", he asks.

"Back to the initiates room cause I really need a shower", I tell him and he lets me go. I miss his warmth immediately but stand to walk to the door.

He grabs my hand before I get more than two steps away, "You can shower here".

I smile and when I agree he leads me into his room for the first time and to one of the two other doors in the room. I'm surprised when I walk into a large bathroom with a large tub in one corner, a large shower in the other, and a sink and toilet. It's done in a warm cream color and is very clean.

"Would you rather a shower or a bath", he asks.

"A bath would be nice", I tell him. He shows me how to work the taps and sets a towel on the counter for me.

"Eric", I say as he goes to leave the room, "I don't have any clothes".

"Oh yeah, I'll go and grab you some from the initiates room while you're in here", he says.

"Thank you", I smile at him.

Once he leaves I quickly remove my clothes while the tub fills with hot water. When it's full I turn the taps off and slowly lower myself into the water. I just relax for a while letting my body soak in the heat. I didn't realize how long I had been in the tub when I hear Eric call through the door that my clothes are on the bed. I quickly grab some soap and start washing up spending extra time scrubbing my stomach where Alexander had touched me. When I finish and get out I dry quickly and wrap the towel around myself.

When I go into his room the door leading out is closed. I see he grabbed all my clothes so I pull out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt along with a black bra and underwear. Once I'm dressed I take a minute to look around his room for the first time. On wall is completely covered by a bookshelf filled with books. There's some random paintings on the wall and a glass door that looks like it leads out to a balcony. He has a large dresser on one wall opposite of his very large bed. I can't help but sit on the bed and find it's so soft.

I finally walk out his room to find Eric at the stove cooking. When I get closer I see it's some soup but he also has some rolls sitting to the side. He turns when I get closer.

"Are you hungry", he asks.

"Yeah, I didn't really eat at breakfast", he turns back to the stove and starts putting some soup into two bowls. I move closer to him and hands me a bowl of what looks like beef stew. I go to the dining table and sit with the stew. Eric joins me a minute later with his own bowl, two spoons, and a plate with a couple buttered rolls.

I take a bite of the stew and am surprised at how good it tastes, "This is delicious". I quickly finish the bowl and a roll. When he finishes I get up and go to grab the dishes.

"What are you doing" he asks trying to grab the dishes from me.

"You cooked so I'll clean up", I tell him keeping ahold of the dishes.

"You don't have to I can get it", he says not letting go either. "You've been through enough today".

I roll my eyes at him, "I'm fine". I finally let go and he smirks. I follow him into the kitchen and stand next to him at the sink.

"You can go sit down", he says as he fills the sink.

"If you won't let me do them myself I'm going to help", I tell him and stare at him daring him to not let me.

He sighs before he starts washing the dishes and I rinse. We finish the dishes quickly him washing and I rinse them. We go sit on the couch when we finish cleaning up. I curl up pressed against his side with his arm wrapped around me.

"So, why did you grab all of my clothes", I ask.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to wear", he says. I raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs, "I don't think you should stay in that room with him".

"Someone is bound to notice that I'm never there and that my clothes are gone", I say.

"At least stay here for a few days. Alexander's at the bottom of the ranking right now and the first stage is done this week and he'll be gone".

"Alright", I give in.

I smile at him and lean up pressing my lips against his softly trying to ignore the slight twinge of pain form the cut. His lips move against my own pressing a little harder and I pull back sharply when he presses a little too hard.

"Sorry, I guess no kissing until that heals", he says and laughs when I pout at him. "Well, at least not on the lips", he says as he leans in and presses a soft kiss on my neck. I sigh and we spend the rest of the day cuddled together on the couch exchanging soft kisses and talking.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up slowly not remembering falling asleep. The last thing I did remember was listening to Eric talk about his favorite books. I keep my eyes closed enjoying the warmth in the bed. I shift to turn over and my hand connects with something very firm and very warm. I open my eyes to realize I'm in bed with Eric and with the blanket pushed down I can tell he doesn't have a shirt on. I let out a sigh when I lift the blanket noticing I'm still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday.

I jump slightly when I hear a loud beeping start blaring through the room. I laugh a little when Eric huffs and reaches over to the table beside his bed pushing a button that stops the noise. I watch as he stretches without opening his eyes. I can't look away as each muscle shifts in his chest and stomach. When he settles back against the bed I move my eyes up to his face and flush when I see a knowing smirk on his face.

"Morning", I say.

He turns on his side towards me, "Good morning". He places a hand on my face and leans in placing a soft kiss to my lips. When he pulls back he's smiling, "You look good in my bed".

I roll my eyes and push him before climbing out of bed. He laughs and gets out of bed as well. I look at the clock noticing I have just enough time to get dressed and get down for some breakfast before training. I grab some clothes that Eric had apparently folded and placed on top of his dresser and head into the bathroom to change.

When I come back out Eric is only wearing a pair of black and tight boxer briefs with his back to me pulling some pants out his dresser. I stare as he bends over pulling the pants up. I feel a small flutter in my lower stomach as I stare at his body. I don't think anyone has ever gotten that kind of sexual reaction out of me before. I couldn't help picturing myself running my hands over his body. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it.

When I calm down my raging hormones I open my eyes to see him pulling his shirt on. I walk into the room and set my clothes down.

"Can you tell me what training will be today", I ask.

He smiles at me, "Where would the fun be in that"?

I follow him out of the room and into the living room where I sit on the couch pulling on my shoes. Eric also gets his shoes on and we head down to breakfast. When we get to the cafeteria I move to go over to Christian but Eric catches my hand and pulls me to his table with some of the other leaders.

"Are you sure this is okay", I ask as we get closer to the table.

"It'll be fine", he says.

When we get to the table Eric sits first allowing me to sit on the end of the bench. I don't really pay attention to the conversation going on around us as I eat. I do notice however when nobody is talking and I look up from my plate. I blush as I see everyone at the table is staring at me.

"Sorry I guess I missed something", I say.

They laugh and Max says, "I asked how you like Dauntless".

"Oh, it's great", I tell him.

"We were really surprised at how well you and Christian are doing. We expected you two to not be doing so well but to be around the same level as Alexander", Max says. I can a calculating look in his eyes.

"Well, me and Christian were always close and knew we weren't going to stay in Amity so we worked together to build some muscle and strength so we would be able to make it here", I say calmly.

He nods and begins talking to someone on his other side. I tune out again and finally finish my breakfast. I wait for Eric to finish and we head out to The Pit for training.

"Should I be worried about Max", I ask once we leave the cafeteria.

"No, he's just curious. It's been a long time since anyone transferred here from Amity", he says.

We don't really talk the rest of the way. Before we go in he stops me and leans down kissing me quickly, "Be careful today", then he goes in.

I stand confused for a minute before going into The Pit. When I enter I notice that the Dauntless born are standing on one side of a large mat and the transfers are standing on the other. I walk over to Christian watching as Four, Amar, Eric, and Maci talk together on a third side of the mat.

"What's going on", I ask Christian.

"No idea", he says, "they haven't told anyone anything".

I look around as we're waiting and notice Alexander a few people away staring at me and he smiles when he notices I saw him. I turn away quickly and grip Christian's shirt as I move closer to him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer and I can feel him looking around. I know when he's seen Alexander because he tries to move away from me.

I hold tighter to him, "Don't its fine, just a few more days".

"Today we're going to try something different. We're going to see how the transfers stand against the Dauntless born", Amar says. Maci pulls a board closer and I can see they have everyone paired up.

"First up will be Cayla and Grayson", Amar says.

I don't pay attention to the fight as I search for my name on the board. I finally find it in the middle against a girl named Jessica. Looking over the rankings I notice she's a few people behind in the rankings. Christian is also up against a guy named Matthew behind us on the ranking. I do notice that Alexander is up against Kevin the top ranked person in initiation and it will be the last fight.

I smile, "I think Eric found a way to get even without getting his hands dirty", I comment to Christian.

He looks confused and looks over the board with the list of fights. He smiles when he sees it, "That's brilliant".

Cayla did really well but didn't win her fight. We watch as the fights continue noticing a trend as the Dauntless born take out the transfers on almost every fight.

"I think we should step it up today", I whisper to Christian.

"The first stage is over in a few days so I think we need to move up some in the rankings", I tell him.

He nods just as they call out his name for his fight. I watch as he still holds back some but he is obviously the better fighter from the first punch Matthew threw. Christian keeps the fight going for a few minutes before throwing a hard right hook and sweeping Matthew's feet out from beneath him. I smile as he moves back over to me with only some bruised knuckles and a split lip.

My fight is next and I move onto the mat. Jessica comes up as well and I see a smile on her face probably assuming that she'll be able to take me easy since my face is already cut. I smile and take my stance. When they tell us to start she comes forward quickly throwing a punch at my face. I duck it easily as I throw a punch to her kidney and move around her quickly.

She turns toward me quickly throwing a kick to my side. I allow her foot to graze my side as I move back a step and thrust my foot into her unprotected ribs on the opposite side of the kick she just made. I move in quickly throwing back to back punches to her face as her arms drop from the kick. I move back to let her gather herself. As she moves in she lands a punch to my face and I use the momentum to drop down kicking her legs out and jumping back up.

She stays down holding her bleeding nose that I'm not sure if I broke or not. Amar calls the fight and I head back over to Christian. I smile when I reach him.

"You could have played with her a little longer", he whispers when I reach him.

"After that kick my ankle started hurting again so I figured it would be easier to end it", I say back.

The fights continue but I don't pay much attention until it's finally Alexander's turn to fight. On his way up he walks beside me and I feel his hand on my ass. I turn sharply right into his chest and he takes advantage leaning in and kissing me. I jerk back and pull my hand back to hit him but surprisingly Christian stops me and Alexander moves onto the mat with a smirk in Eric's direction.

"Why the hell did you stop me", I ask as I turn around to Christian.

"It's just a few more days", he says mocking what I had said earlier.

I turn away from him in a huff and see Eric glaring hard at Alexander. I'm pretty sure he's wishing he was going to be the one to get to beat the crap out of Alexander. I see the Dauntless born, Kevin, come out to the mat. I smile he's a lot taller than Alexander and he's really built. There's no doubt in my mind that Alexander is gonna get taken down hard.

I watch as Alexander throws the first bunch to have it blocked easily. Kevin doesn't do much but blocking Alexander before suddenly he goes into motion throwing punches all over the place. When he stops Alexander is holding his side with blood coming from his nose and lip. Kevin let's Alexander land a kick that looked like it hurt Alexander more than Kevin.

Kevin throws a few more punches and kicks to Alexander's ribs. I can see he's just playing with him. Alexander is basically a punching bag for Kevin. I smile as I look over to Eric to see him chuckling. When I turn back I see Kevin pull back and throw a punch that knocks Alexander out cold.

Amar calls the fight and moves to the mat, "Tomorrow is visitation day so we will run through some exercises in the morning and then if you're family comes you will meet them here in the pit before lunch".

With the fights finished we're done for the day and before Christian and I can leave Kevin comes up to us, "You two did really good out there".

"You did as well, we appreciate it actually", Christian says.

"I have a younger sister and if someone had done what he did on the way out to mat to her I would have done the same thing", he says.

"No hitting on my girlfriend Kev", Eric says coming up behind me wrapping both arms around me.

"I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend", I say to him.

He shrugs, "You were almost asleep when I did. You said yes though".

"I don't doubt it since I'm sure if I had said no I would have woken up on the couch rather than in your bed", I respond while winking at Kevin who was laughing at us.

"You slept in his bed", Christian asked sounding kind of outraged.

"Yes, fully clothed", I tell him. "Do you mind if I make dinner again", I ask Eric as I turn around in his arms.

"Sure", he responds.

"Will you join us Christian", I ask. It had been awhile since we had really spent time together plus he could actually get to know Eric.

He looks surprised but agrees to the dinner. We head out after saying our goodbyes to Kevin. I link my arms with both of them on either side of me. We don't talk on the way to Eric's room and when we arrive I leave them both in the living room with directions to get to know each other while I go to fix dinner.

I pull out some hamburger and some potatoes and start with getting the potatoes peeled and cut for fries. Once the fries are in the oven I move close to the door and hear their hushed voices. At least they aren't arguing. I move back to the oven to start the burgers on the stove. Once the food is finished I pull out some rolls for the burgers and set some different toppings for the burgers on a plate.

I carry out the fries and the toppings and set them on the table before going back for the burgers. I also grab some drinks.

"Dinner's done", I tell them both. We all sit at the table Eric across from me and Christian to my left. "Everything okay", I ask as we begin eating since no one was talking.

"Yeah, I think he'll be good for you", Christian says.

I smile, "I thought so too".

We talk some more as we finish eating. Christian and Eric demand I sit and they clean up. I grab a book and read while they work. When they finish Christian has to head back to the initiate room.

"Are you coming back tonight or staying here", he asks when goes to leave.

"I'm staying here at least until Alexander leaves", I respond hugging Christian.

He nods, "I think that's a good idea", and then heads out.

I walk over to where Eric is sitting on the couch and I sit onto his lap, "So, did you really ask me to be your girlfriend last night"?

He wraps his hand arms around my waist, "I did".

"Well, now that I'm finally awake I think you should ask again".

He leaned in and with his lips just barely touching mine he whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend".

"I might have to think about it", I say laughing as I pull back.

He has an incredulous look on his face before he smirks and grabs my sides tickling me.

"No", I yell laughing trying to get out of his grip. We end up on the floor with Eric over me still tickling my sides.

He pauses in his attack, "Have you thought about it yet"?

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend", I gasp out trying to get my breath back.

"Good", he smiles as he leans down and kisses me. When he pulls back I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him back down to me. He kisses me harder as he settles himself on top of me. He moves his lips away from mine and down my jaw to my neck. I inhale sharply as he scrapes his teeth along my pulse point. I run my hands down from his neck along his back loving the feeling of his muscles shifting.

I shifted under him and couldn't help but tense when I felt how hard Eric was against my hip. He quickly shifted his hips away moving up and kissing me one more time before kneeling over me.

"Sorry", I say as I sit up.

"Its fine", he says as he stands up and helping me up. "I wanted to show you something tonight after we got ready to sleep.

"What is it", I can't help but ask.

"You'll see. Why don't you go shower and change and after I shower I'll show you", he says as he leads me to his room.

I smile and grab a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading into the bathroom. I shower as quickly as I can and get dressed. When I go back into the bedroom I stop in the doorway. Eric is waiting with just a towel around his waist and holding a pair of shorts. I can't stop staring as he walks closer to me.

When he's almost touching me I drag my eyes up from his chest to his face, "Can I go shower now", he smirks.

"Right", I blush and press against him to slide past. I hear him laughing as he closes the bathroom door.

I flop back onto the bed as I hear the shower start running. I can't seem to get the picture of Eric standing there in just a towel out of my head. Quickly it turned into him wearing nothing which was easier to picture after having felt him pressed against me such a short time ago. He felt huge against my hip and I have no idea how it would fit and not hurt.

I heard the door open and he came out drying his hair with water dripping down his chest to the top of his shorts.

He walks to the bed and helps me up and I follow him to the glass door and he leads me out onto a deck that looks out over the city.

"It's beautiful", I tell him.

"I like to come out here at night when it's quiet and peaceful", he says as he wraps his arms around me and I find he's also wrapped in a blanket.

We stay outside for a while wrapped in the blanket just looking at the lights and the stars. When we go back in it is late so we climb into bed and I lay my head on his shoulder before falling asleep quickly.

Exercise the next morning goes by slowly as everyone is excited to see their families today. Once we finish training I go back to Eric's room to shower and change. I pull on the dress I got the night I got my first tattoo along with the leather jacket Kristopher got for me. When I come out to leave for The Pit I find Eric waiting for me.

"Do you mind if I join you", he asks.

"That's fine. It'll be nice to have you with me if they didn't come", I tell him. I had been worried all morning wondering if they would come.

He looks sad, "My family didn't come on my visiting day".

I walk to him and hug him.

"I think they will come I'm probably worrying for nothing", I say after I let him go.

"I just want you to be prepared in case they aren't here. Not many transfer families come to Dauntless", he says as we head out.

"I actually think my father was a transfer from Dauntless", I tell him.

"Really"?

"The last thing he said to me before The Choosing Ceremony was to not jump first", I smile at the look on his face.

"Well that explains how you can fit in here so easily", he says.

"I don't feel like I'm fitting in. I spend most of my time with you and hating crowds", I tell him.

"You're fine you get along with almost everyone you talk to, Not everyone in Dauntless is loud all the time", he replies as we walk into The Pit.

I pause looking around and I immediately see my parents, "Do you want to meet them"?

He looks unsure but agrees to meet them. I grab his hand and pull him along to my parents. As soon as my father sees me he smiles. I rush over and hug my mother tightly.

"I've missed you so much Lilly", she says as she lets go.

When I move to my father I just let go and throw my arms around him and he laughs picking me up spinning me around.

"Dauntless suits you", my father says. "Although I think that dress is too short".

I just shake my head and turn to find Eric just standing and watching us.

I grab his hand and pull so he's standing beside me, "This is Eric he's one of the leaders".

My mother immediately pulls him into a hug and I can't help but laugh at the surprise on his face. My father on the other hand holds out his hand to shake as he looks him over.

"You're friends with my daughter", he asks.

"He's actually my boyfriend", I say moving forward and taking Eric's hand in my own.

My father nods and surprisingly says, "He seems better than Alexander at least. You better treat my daughter right. I don't want to have to come back here because I hear you hurt her".

Eric just nodded his head.

"I have a question for you", I say to my father, "Were you going to tell me you were Dauntless born"?

My mother started laughing as my father responded, "If you hadn't of transferred probably not".

I shake my head at him, "Did you ever get a tattoo I never noticed".

"Yeah", he pulled up his sleeve so I could see his upper arm had the Amity symbol on it. "I got it the night after the tests and I knew for sure where I was going. Did you get one"?

"Yeah", I pull the jacket off and turn so they can see the tattoo on my back.

"It's beautiful", my mother said.

"It's time for lunch", Eric says.

"Oh, are they having chocolate cake? You're father has told me about it and I was hoping to try it", mother says as we head to the cafeteria.

"We usually have it at lunch and dinner", I tell her.

When we get to the cafeteria we find Christian and his family already at a table and we join them. It felt like the time went by too fast and before I knew it my parents had to leave. My father laughs as I refuse to let him out of a hug so he can get on the train. I finally let him go and he shakes Eric's hand.

We watch until the train has disappeared then head back inside.

"I didn't realize seeing them again would make me miss them even more", I say as we get close to his room.

"It'll be fine and even if you don't work the wall you can always go there to see them", he says.

"Is that allowed", I ask.

"Well, if we stay together who's gonna tell me no", he says laughing.

I grab his hand stopping him in the hallway and lean up kissing him, "I'm glad I decided to give this a try with you".

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him, "I'm glad you did too".

"Get your hands off of her", I hear from the other side of the hallway. Looking up I see Alexander limping his way down the hallway.

Eric immediately pushed me behind him but I managed to grab his arm before he headed toward alexander.

"Tomorrow night he'll be leaving there's no way he can get up in the ranks enough to leave", I say.

He relaxes and waits until Alexander is close enough and throws one punch that causes Alexander to hit the wall and fall to the ground. He was still breathing so I knew he was just knocked out.

"Is it odd that that was really hot", I say to Eric.

He just smirks and pulls me to his room. As soon as the door is closed his hands are under my thighs lifting me up and pressing me against the door and he's kissing me hard. I run my hands over his chest while we kiss. I pull his shirt up wanting to run my hands over his bare skin. He helps by taking his shirt off.

I feel his hands pushing under the edge of my skirt and I don't mind it. Pulling away from my lips he moves to sucking where my shoulder and neck meet. I can't help but tilt my head to the side giving him more access to my neck. I move on of my hands to run through his hair pulling his head closer to my neck.

He bites my neck lightly before pulling back. I whine slightly and pull him back to my lips but he resists and sets my feet back on the ground and backs away slightly.

"We need to stop before this goes further than you're ready to go", he says.

I know he's right and I calm my breathing down, "We should get ready for bed".

A short while later we're lying in bed together with my head on his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you for stopping earlier", I tell him.

"It's alright I didn't want to push things too fast", he says.

I nod and close my eyes falling asleep listening to heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake slowly noticing that it is still early. Feeling the even breathing beneath my face I move slowly tilting my head back so I can look at his face. I just stare taking in everything on his face from the lines at the corner of his mouth and the curve of his jaw to the way his eyelids are fluttering. My eyes drift down over his neck and down his chest and stomach until my eyes reach the blanket covering from his lap down. I sigh slightly disappointed as my hand drifts up to trace the black boxes on his chest.

It's oddly fascinating to run my fingers over the ink and only feel his soft skin. I continue to trace the tattoos down his stomach and allow my hand to follow the hair line from his bellybutton down to the blanket. Looking up I see he's still completely asleep and move my hand to his forearm to trace the black outlined boxes that seem to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

I feel the soft fluttering in my stomach again and sigh. I was happy that he decided to stop last night but part of me wanted to go further. I can still feel the warmth from his hands on my thighs. I've been here for three weeks and haven't had the chance to get any kind of sexual release and I feel it building inside of me ready to burst.

I can feel the wetness building between my thighs and I know this may be the only chance I get I slowly climb out of bed and with one last look at Eric I go into the bathroom. I grab a towel setting it on the counter before running some hot water for a bath. I undress quickly and pull my hair up as the tub fills.

I slowly sit in the almost too hot water soaking in the warmth. I lean my head back closing my eyes and I can picture the scene from last night. My back pressed against the cool door and Eric's hot body pressing against my front. My hands drift down running along the sides of my thighs where Eric's were last night.

I picture Eric moving me over to the couch and laying on top of me. He would pull the dress from my body leaving me in my bra and panties. I can almost feel the way his skin would feel against my own. My legs spread as he lies between them and I can feel how hard he is against me.

****Deleted Sex Scene****

I know I just shouted his name but I can't seem to care as my body continues to shake.

After calming down I climb out of the tub quickly and wrap a towel around myself. I open the door to see if he's still asleep. I'm surprised when the door is pulled open and I'm pulled into strong arms as he leans down to kiss me hard; his panting breaths mixing with my own. He wasn't hard when he pressed against me and I felt slightly disappointed.

He pulls back just slightly his forehead still against my own, "That was the hottest thing I have ever heard".

I blush hard, "You heard me".

"I woke up when the water started running. I was about to knock and ask if you wanted breakfast when I heard you breathing harder and when it turned to moans I couldn't move away. I just stood there listening and felt slightly perverted when I started to jerk off", he tells me a blush coming to his face when he admitted to getting off listening to me.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck allowing our bodies to hold the towel up. I push up onto my toes for another kiss, "I would love breakfast", I say pulling away and grabbing some clothes. I place my clothes on the bed and wait for him to leave before I put on some workout pants and a tank top. When I come out I see Eric putting some eggs on a plate and turning some bacon in the pan.

"You know it's extremely hot that you can cook", I say as I move into the room.

He smiles over his shoulder at me, "It should be ready in a couple minutes".

I go over and grab a couple glasses and pour some milk in them before taking them to the table. I wait for just a few minutes before Eric comes in carrying two plates of food. We eat quickly and quietly to get down for training.

I grab his arm before he we enter The Pit, "Todays the last day of physical training", I say. "Which means Alexander will be leaving today".

He smiles and pulls me close for a quick kiss before we enter. We start the day off as we do any other. Then spend the rest of the day just going over things we had already learned with Four and Amar making to correct any mistakes we still have. It by pretty quickly and before I know it we're in dinner. I ate with Christian and Cayla as Eric was off with the other leaders. After we finish eating Max and the other leaders are up on the platform and a couple of men bring in the scoreboard.

"We only have so many jobs open so those of you who show up in red will no longer reside here in Dauntless and will leave tonight to join the factionless. Those of you who stay I congratulate now for making it this far but there will be more cuts after the second part of initiation. We've decided to give you a day off tomorrow to rest because after that the real test begins".

With that he clicked a button in his hand and the rankings appeared on the board. I found my name listed as second and Christian right behind me with Kevin ranked first. Cayla was still in the middle and also made it through. Alexander although not last is still well below the line and will be leaving.

I hug Christian and congratulate Cayla and Kevin. Suddenly there are arms around my waist and someone is pressing a kiss to my neck. I look at Christian slightly panicking when Eric laughs and tells me congratulations.

"What do you want to do to celebrate", he asks.

I look over to the others, "Tattoos"?

I can feel Eric groan against my back more than hear it when the others agree.

I turn in his arms, "What"?

"I'm not sure I can sit there and watch you get another tattoo. Especially after this morning", he tells me.

I can't help the blood that rushes to my face, "Well, you don't have to come with", though I really would like him to join us.

"Of course I will be there", he says.

When we get there Liam is already with someone but can take me after he finishes. So Eric and I spend some time looking around to figure out what I wanted. It takes a while to decide but thankfully Liam had just finished when we get back to his station.

"So, what'll it be today sweetheart", he asks as soon as we get there.

"I want an hourglass on my side with the sand falling through", I tell him.

"Sure give me just a minute to set everything up".

Once everything is set up I just pull my shirt off so it's out of the way and leaving me in black bra. I can't help but smirk when I hear Eric groan.

"Problems already", I ask as I lay down on my left side.

He just shakes his head and sits in the chair in front of me. Liam begins by outlining the bottom of the tattoo and I have the same experience as last time and I'm having trouble holding in my little moans as the needle runs across my skin. I can't help but chuckle when I notice Eric keeps shifting in his seat. When the needle moves up and across my ribs I close my eyes against the pain. It's much more pain than pleasure as Liam works quickly to finish the top part of tattoo.

I reach my arm out and grab Eric's hand pulling him closer to the table. He leans down and talks to me softly to take my mind off the pain. It takes about two hours to finish the tattoo but I couldn't be happier when I saw it. It was almost exactly what I had imagined.

I hugged Liam once he had it covered, "Thanks Liam it looks amazing". Both of us laugh when Eric walks over pulling us apart and me into his arms.

When we get back to his room we get changed to sleep but before climbing into the bed I ask, "Do you think the train has left"?

"No and why"?

"I was thinking we could wave goodbye to Alexander from your balcony", I tell him.

"I do believe we may still be able to", he says and we both go out on the balcony.

He holds me close as we look over and I can see the people who were dropped waiting. I notice Alexander a few feet away from everyone else.

"Alexander", I yell down. When he looks up both Eric and I both wave.

"I will have you", he says and tries to get in the building only a guard shoves him toward the train that was just stopping.

We continue to wave until we can't see the train anymore.

"Come on, let's get inside its cold out her", he says pulling me towards the door.

Once we're back in the room I just feel much better knowing he's gone and I won't have to worry about him everywhere I go.

"Are you gonna kick me out now", I ask jokingly.

"What", he asks.

"Well with Alexander gone I figure I'd be safe to go back to the", I never got to finish the sentence as Eric pulled me into a toe curling kiss.

"You are not going back to that room if I have to chain you to my bed every night", he says laughing.

I don't laugh as the idea of being completely helpless to him made me want to give in right then and let him take me. I leaned up and gave him a very chaste kiss before pulling away when he tried to deepen it.

"Let's get some sleep", I say as I climb into the bed.

He looks slightly put out as he lays down beside me and move closer wrapping myself around him. I feel his muscles tense when my leg brushes against his hard on. I pause and even though I know I'm not ready for everything I can help him out.

I move my hand slowly down over his stomach and under the blanket. When I reach his boxers I slide my hand underneath the top band.

****Deleted Sex Scene****

"I thought just hearing you was hot but that was just amazing. If I hadn't already gotten off I probably would have just from seeing that", he said as he laid on his side just staring at me.

I blush suddenly feeling extremely shy that I had actually initiated it. I turned on my side pressing my face against his chest, "I'm exhausted now".

"Let's get some sleep", he says pressing a kiss to the top of my head and relaxing.

I fell asleep quickly curled up with him.

****The deleted scenes will be available on adultfanfiction when I get a chance.**


End file.
